Lily Evans and Marlene McKinnon's Easy Guide to Marauding
by ShaelynnSophia
Summary: Lily Evans and Marlene McKinnon take on life at Hogwarts both together and apart. They must deal with their feelings for certain Marauders all the while beginning to question everything they believe.
1. Chapter 1

Many would argue that this particular story starts over six years prior, but I beg to differ. This is the moment when the tables started turning, when the clocks were rewound and started ticking again. So now, without further ado I bring to you; Lily Evan's and Marlene McKinnon's Easy Guide to Marauding.

This wonderful world belongs to the amazing J.K. Rowling; I'm only here to expand on the joy that she originally delivered.

It was strange really, in all her years at Hogwarts, Marlene McKinnon had never stayed at school over Christmas. Even last year, when all her mates had agreed to stay and cheer up a sad Dorcas Meadowes who's muggle family had gone on vacation without her, Marlene went home. It wasn't that she didn't feel for Dorcas, it was just that she was too selfish to give up her favourite holiday.

For reasons that will surely be explained later, Marlene was forced to stay at Hogwarts over Christmas of her sixth year. It was a shame however because due to fear of he-who-shall-not-be-named, nearly all the other students went home. A few Slytherin's could be seen lurking around the halls, and a madly in love fifth year Ravenclaw couple occasionally came out for air but that was nearly it. It wasn't until a few days later that Marlene came across the sole Hufflepuff, Hestia Jones, who she knew as the Hufflepuff's Quidditch Captain.

Even that's getting ahead of point, for the incident that sparked it all happened on Christmas Eve of 1996 in none other than the Three Broomsticks.

Marlene was sitting alone in the back corner of the pub with a butterbeer, she'd snuck out of the school during dinner to avoid getting caught. Not that she was doing anything wrong, she had been signed up to go home so no one expected her to still be at Hogwarts. The place was empty expect for a middle aged patron chatting up Madam Rosmerta at the bar. When the door opened and a cold gust of wind blew in Marlene didn't even bother to look up.

She was just about to go get another butterbeer when she noticed who had entered.

Sirius Black.

She knew this even though his back was to her, many could easily mistake him for James Potter, what with the dark messed up hair. Marlene knew better, she wished she didn't but she could tell simply because he stood with better posture and had a habit of tapping his right heel against his left foot when he was waiting for something. She averted her eyes afraid that he'd notice her staring.

On a side note, it should be mentioned that Marlene McKinnon liked Sirius Black. No she wasn't one of those girls who said she was in love for no reason, but she had harboured a crush on the marauder since third year. For those wondering what is meant by 'marauder,' all will be explained, but for now, exercise patience.

"Apple," Marlene looked up into the dark eyes of Sirius, "you know you're not going to get drunk off that stuff." He slid a glass across the table filled with what could only be firewhisky.

"Thanks Black but not everyone drinks to get drunk, and besides, I'm underage."

He let out a laugh from the seat across the table that he'd taken residence in. "Live a little Apple."

Once upon a time Marlene had actually tried to figure out how she'd been dubbed 'Apple' but by fourth year she realized it was no use. It was certainly better than the nicknames Sirius had given most. Lily Evans was called 'Lilium Evander' and although most had realized that Lilium was the Latin translation of Lily, the girl herself still thought it was a jab at her voice, a la helium. Theodosia Blake was known as 'Messy Tessy' and Frank Longbottom was 'Fran.' Those names are just the tip of the iceberg, the rest, we'll leave to let age like good firewhisky.

Sirius stuck his mug out across the table, "cheers, to the loneliest Christmas."

The glasses clinked and Marlene realized how right he actually was. Not only was she alone but the worst was that she knew no one was missing her or thinking of her.

"You ever played any drinking games McKinnon?" She shook her head. "This one's quite easy," he continued, "I don't even think it has a name. First off we pick a topic, like favourite colour, and then I guess yours," she nodded that she understood, "blue."

"How did you kno-"

"Now you have to take a drink and then you guess what my favourite colour is."

This went on for many an hour until they were both noticeably drunk, although, Marlene more so. Eventually they landed on the topic of first kiss. Marlene correctly guessed Sirius' as Nicola Shacklebolt and then it was his turn to guess.

"Marley, we both know you're a prude and I won't berate you for that but I'm not going to play stupid."

"The git, Lilium told you didn't she?"

He laughed at the drunken use of Lily's nickname then nodded. Marlene none the less took her drink of shame and we'll blame the next words on the whisky.

"You know Lily's never kissed a boy either. She and I made a pact third year when she told me she fancied Pot-" Marlene caught herself too late as even in his drunken state Sirius realized the severity of what she had said. "Sirius," she looked the boy right in the eyes, "please don't tell him, or her for that matter."

For a while they drank in silence, Marlene looking for an instant fix to the situation. When Sirius finally made the adult decision to head back to the castle over an hour later, Marlene, for lack of a better term, was wasted.

She waited until they had stumbled into the common room to speak. No one knows what possessed her to say this next statement but there's a good chance it was once again the alcohol.

"Sirius Black" she slurred as she balanced against him, "I reckon I've fancied you since third year." Then, true to drunken form, she fell asleep in his arms.

A/N

SH – Do you think they'll like the chapter?

MF – People are going to be reading it at midnight and get to the end and be like… What?! That's it?!

SH – Well thank you so much for being my first reader and I do hope everyone likes it as much as you do.

Also huge thanks to anyone else who reads this, you just made my day. Also I'd love to hear your opinions, yes I know I've probably missed a few details here and there but I am trying to be as accurate as possible to the HP universe.

Hope everyone has a great day/week/month/year/life

Shaelynn


	2. Chapter 2

Happy Wednesday, all credit for this magical world goes to the amazing J.K. Rowling.

Marlene woke up in an unfamiliar bed and tried to sort through the events of the night before but gave up thanks to the pounding in her head. In a split second she found herself running to where she somehow knew the bathroom was, and gracefully, because girls like Marlene always acted with grace, she threw up, luckily, only after making it to the toilet.

Her mess of blond hair was pulled out of the way by a pair of firm hands just in time, and that's when Marlene remembered everything- or at least she thought she remembered everything.

"Oh God, we didn't sleep together did we?"

"Merlin Marlene, do you honestly take me for a pig?"

"I didn't mean it like that, it's just I've never been that drunk before."

"I don't even think I've been that drunk before." She turned and looked at Sirius questioningly, "no, I mean as drunk as you were. You had nearly twice as many drinks as me."

"Well thanks for that."

"How is it my fault?" He asked while taking a seat on the floor next to Marlene.

"I didn't know what I was doing, it was my first time."

"What?" His raised voice caused Marlene to wince as her head throbbed and thankfully taking notice he quieted down. "You've never had a drink before?"

"Well, butterbeer if that counts. You know Lily's never had a drink either."

"What, did you guys make a pact about that third year as well?"

"I really need to learn to keep my mouth shut, don't I?"

"That would probably be helpful." He took a deep breath and paused before continuing. "Don't worry about James finding out, I doubt he and I will ever be mates again."

"Sirius-"

"I know you know all of it Marlene, but don't say this can be fixed because nothing can fix this. I made a mistake and I have to live it."

"That's exactly the point Sirius, it was a mistake, if you'd been thinking clearly you never would have done it. Peter already sees that and with time, the others will too."

When he said nothing in response Marlene got up to go, stopping only for a moment at the bathroom door. "Happy Christmas Black."

Marlene after making her way to her own dorm fell asleep and slept through lunch.

Now seems like as good a time as any to explain a few things.

First off, Sirius Black and the marauders. Second year James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew solidified their friendship by sporting the group name 'The Marauders.' Ever since then the four have been rather inseparable, that is, until something went down in November. James and Sirius got into a row about who knows what and one thing led to another.

Let it be mentioned now that Remus is a werewolf while the other three are unregistered Animagi. To be clearer, Peter can turn into a rat, Sirius can turn into a dog, and James can turn in to a stag. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs. At the current moment in sixth year no one outside of the marauders was aware that three of the boys were Animagi. Remus' secret on the other hand was willingly known by Hogwarts' headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, the school's healer, Madam Collins, Remus' fourth best mate, Lily Evans, and Marlene McKinnon.

During his monthly transformations Remus took refuge in a building called the 'shrieking shack.' It's guarded by a magical tree called the whomping willow. The boys in their Animagi forms had the ability to disarm the willow and assist Remus to make sure his transformations went as smoothly as possible.

Sirius, in a moment of rage, told the marauders arch nemesis, a Slytherin by the name of Severus Snape, how to get past the willow but failed to mention what lay beyond. James realized that Remus would be held accountable if he unknowingly bit Snape and so the boy set out and managed to save the Slytherin.

You're probably wondering what this has to do with the present problems at Hogwarts, well in short, everything. Sirius had been living with the Potter's after his own family disowned him and now with James not speaking to him, he had nowhere to go.

So now you know why Sirius stayed at the castle, as for Marlene, that story will have to wait a little while longer as she has just woken up from her nap.

The sun was still up when Marlene opened her eyes so she didn't feel too guilty about wasting the day. She still felt mildly hungover and wasn't in the mood for food so instead she went to take a walk around the castle.

She'd been wandering for only a few minutes when she ran into Karli. Karli was a fourth year Ravenclaw with dark hair and an olive complexion. She was one of many whom for a good two months, starting in December and ending in February, was rightly mad at Marlene.

"No surprise they didn't want you coming home."

Marlene had to fight back the urge to hex the girl. For Karli was right, Marlene's parents had said it would be better if she stayed at Hogwarts.

To most others this would have resulted in a return trip to The Three Broomsticks but for Marlene, it meant a trip to her personal candy stash.

For the second night in a row Marlene skipped supper as she sat on a chair in the common room surrounded by candy and wrappers.

Presumably after supper, a first year boy entered the room and stopped in his tracks at the sight of Marlene.

"Johnny isn't it?" She asked, he nodded in response. "Would you like a chocolate frog?"

She tossed it across the room and he caught it easily. "You should try out for Quidditch next year; you'd make a great chaser." Johnny just smiled and said a quick thank you before climbing the stairs to the boy's dormitories.

Marlene doubted he would make the team, next year at least, because there was only one graduating chaser and James Potter, the Quidditch captain, had almost certainly promised that spot to Marlene.

The new seeker on the other hand would be a wild card, the boy currently playing the position, Rhodes, had made the team in his third year. Potter was trying to get one of Marlene's roommates, Verity Flint, to play the position but she declined his every offer.

James for some reason wanted a seeker in their year and that really limited the selection. He, Sirius, and Dorcas were already on the team, and as mentioned Marlene was to be a chaser so it couldn't be her. Peter and Remus refused to play and the last boy, Ezra Abbott couldn't fly a broom if his life depended on it. As for the girls, there was no way Potter would ask Lily and he didn't know Shaw Hale well enough, so that left Verity.

Marlene was replaying the last Quidditch game in her head when Sirius walked in. He stared at her quizzically like Johnny had and then upon further consideration he approached.

"Marlene, what in the world-"

"Apple ring?" She offered cutting him off mid-sentence.

He laughed, "no I just filled up on desert."

"Shame," she sighed popping another candy into her mouth. "Sweets don't get any better than these."

"Last night you said you preferred ice mice."

"Yeah well," she swallowed. "Last night I was drunk."

"That was the third question I asked you!" Marlene avoided making eye contact hoping he would drop it, but instead, he continued. "You were mad that you were already losing!"

"Hey!" She looked up from the ground, "I was not and you said there was no real winner or loser."

"I only said that so you wouldn't feel bad when you lost!" Marlene stood up so she didn't feel so inferior, although Sirius still had quite a few inches on her.

She jabbed her finger into his chest, "you weren't doing perfect either if I remember correctly."

He let out another laugh, "I'm honestly surprised you remember anything Marley, by the end you were so out of it you started spewing random words."

Her hand dropped to her side. "Sirius, what did I say?" All hilarity had vanished from the room.

"I didn't say you said anything, it was just words." Her intense stare finally broke him. "You were just talking about third year again. It's no big deal Marley."

"I- I have to go." At that she turned and left scared to death of what he wasn't saying.

A/N

SH – What did you think?

MF – Can I read the next chapter… like right now?

SH – Not yet, but boy will you be surprised when you do read it!

MF – Will it be out tomorrow?

SH – I'm not making any promises but we'll see.

To the rest of you, thank you so much for the views and follows. That paired with the fact that I just found out I passed my Biology final makes me happier than you'll ever know. I was planning on waiting a couple weeks to update but honestly I'm just super excited to hear if you all like it, so leave reviews!

Have a magical day/week/month/year/life

Shaelynn


	3. Chapter 3

Credit to the one and only J.K. Rowling.

Christmas was a stressful occasion at the Evans' house. Lily usually liked to stay at Hogwarts, but this year, she had to get away.

Lily's sister Petunia had announced her engagement to Vernon Dursley when the whole family was sat down to Christmas dinner.

"Tuney I'm so happy for you!" Lily and her sister had never seen eye to eye but it was clear that this would be good for the elder Evans daughter. Lily didn't like Vernon but he made Petunia happier than Lily had ever seen her.

"The wedding will be sometime in July so you can be there Lily. Vernon would have preferred the spring but I told him I couldn't get married without my little sister there."

Dinner went delightfully after that and soon it was time to go to bed. Upon entering her room Lily noticed a pile of gifts from her friends. She'd sent all hers early in the morning so they'd arrive before nightfall but most of her friends were quite forgetful.

At the top was a book and letter from Remus.

 _Lily,_

 _After James and Sirius had left to stay at the Potter's vacation house, I spent my summer days hunting through muggle book stores. You wouldn't believe all the wonderful stories I discovered. I picked my favourite (it's about a boy and a girl from America who travel forward in time) and sent it to you in the hopes that'll you'll enjoy it as much as I did._

 _James asked that I send you a gift from him too. I'm not saying you have to marry him Lily, but maybe you should give him a chance._

 _In the essence of giving chances, Marlene deserves a second one. She did nothing to you Lily, this is between her and Lauren._

 _Happy Christmas_

 _Remus J. Lupin_

Lily set Remus' book aside and picked up the parcel lying next to it, from James she assumed.

Inside was a bouquet of roses and a short note.

 _Happy Christmas Evans_

 _May these bring us both good fortune._

 _James_

Lily rolled her eyes at the strange comment she was used to receiving from James. The three remaining presents in Lily's pile had come from her roommates, minus Marlene.

Dorcas Meadowes had sent her a painting Lily had admired at the Meadowes' art gallery in the summer.

Verity Flint, who was the most forgetful of the lot, had gotten Lily a package of her current favourite sweets, sherbet lemons.

The last roommate, Shaw Hale, although not particularly close with Lily, had sent her a gift every year since they met. This year, the present was a charmed notebook that changed its cover from beautiful scenery to cutesy sayings.

Lily sat for quite some time trying to write a return letter to Remus but she just couldn't get her thoughts on paper. Instead she wandered downstairs to get a vase for her flowers.

While she was searching through the cupboards Petunia came down for a glass of water. Lily was halfway to the staircase when she turned around.

"Petunia," Lily paused as she thought just how to say her next few words. "You're ready for this, right? I mean to be married?"

Her sister turned and smiled at her. "I don't know what to tell you Lily, except that I know that this is right. Am I scared? Yes, but that doesn't mean I think it's a mistake. One day you'll fall in love and you'll understand exactly what this is like."

At that Petunia walked past Lily and climbed up the stairs leaving her sister to contemplate what she had said.

Petunia's statement inspired Lily to go write a letter to a certain Marauder.

 _Remus,_

 _I'm sure I'll love the book._

 _You know how I feel about him; you know how I've always felt about him._

 _Lots of love from the whole Evans clan who would love to have you over again soon._

 _Lily A. Evans_

She sent her owl out into the dark with the letter and found herself curling into a ball and letting out a few tears.

Petunia had everything figured out while Lily was left pinning for a boy that may or may not have actually liked her.

She was just nodding off to the land of the dreams when she heard something hit her window. She rose and watched as a rock caused a second clank against the glass.

It's hard to say exactly who Lily expected it to be, but it was definitely not him.

A/N

MF – Please tell me that was James!

SH – Sorry but no spoilers!

MF – Well when can we find out who it is?

SH – Sadly it's going to be about a week and a half. Before you say anything, yes I know, I'm mad at me too but it's just the way things worked out.

I am truly sorry about the wait and I really hope you'll stick with me even through the inconvenience. It was completely my decision to give Lily the middle initial 'A' as officially we do not know her middle name. Lastly I'm super stoked for when you guys do read chapter 4 because you'll get to meet SH and MF. Yes they are characters, although, not ones created by J.K. Rowling. They like a couple others are based on my friends (in the case of SH based on me) so credit still isn't completely mine but rather goes to the individuals who inspired me.

Have an extra amazing day/week/month/year/life

Shaelynn


	4. Chapter 4

Huge thanks to J.K. Rowling who brought all this to life, but also to SweetandWritten whose reviews make my day (she's writing about the opposite end of the Harry Potter series, both her stories are great and you should go give them a read if you're interested to hear about the adventures Harry's daughter Lily has while at Hogwarts and before).

"Wormtail?" Lily asked once she'd gone outside to meet him.

"Hey Lily, um, I was um, wondering, I mean if it would be ok, if I could just um, talk to you?"

"At 11:30 at night?" She didn't sound too angry, just exasperated.

"Yeah I uh didn't really check the time when I left. I just-"

"It's fine Peter," the redhead cut off. "It's freezing out here though so could you make it quick?"

The boy nodded. "You see, I guess what I'm wondering is," he paused for a long time, "after all he's done, how don't you hate James?"

"Oh," an immediate blush came to her cheeks. "I've never thought about it like that, but I'd say it's because he's also shown that he's not a terrible person. I don't have it in me to hate someone for just doing stupid things

"See that's my problem though, the Slytherins don't always act like prats and yet we never forgive them."

"I'm not sure I follow Peter. They don't pull pointless pranks, they aim to hurt and in some cases kill people."

"I understand that," now he was exasperated, "but what if He has something against them. I mean what if He's threatening them. For all we know they could have no choice in the matter."

"Peter," she said staring him in the eyes. "There's always a choice."

"Is that not a cliché though? People just say that sort of stuff because it makes them feel like they can do something when it's actually out of their hands."

"Maybe, but I still think it's true. If Voldemort," Peter noticeably flinched, "is controlling them they could always fight back. Yeah he'd probably kill them, but isn't that better than having him kill others because of you?"

"I don't think they're all strong enough to do that. Not everyone has the willpower," his gaze faltered. "Anyway, thanks, I should get home."

"Peter," the redhead called. "Good will win out."

The boy gave a weak smile and a small wave before walking away.

Lily tried not to think too much about why Peter had come to her with this and not to one of his mates. In the end she brushed it off as one of his peculiarities.

Somehow that worked and for the next four days Lily didn't think once of Hogwarts.

On the 29th of December she came up to her room after breakfast to find a letter waiting for her. She assumed it was from Remus and tore into it quickly.

 _Lily,_

 _Hope your holidays have been delightful so far. I've found myself in a spot of trouble and I was hoping you'd be able to help me. My mates, mainly Marvel, want to go to the huge Prewett New Year's bash. I on the other hand would prefer to be nowhere near there._

 _I was wondering (that is if you don't already have plans) if you'd be willing to tag along with us and before things get out of hand we can politely excuse ourselves to go get a bite to eat or something._

 _Get back to me ASAP because I've tried pulling this stunt solo before and no one buys it so I've got to find an accomplice one way or another._

 _Hope to see you soon,_

 _Shaw_

Lily smiled just imagining how distressed her fellow Gryffindor probably was. Shaw Hale was not a party girl, that much was clear to everyone. Lily had to admit that she and her dorm mates were pretty mild when it came to that short of thing.

Dorcas had had a boyfriend for two months fifth year but that was the extent of her experience. Verity was the wildest having dated a total of three blokes and snogged two others. The other three had been single their whole lives and in the case of Shaw, never gone on a date.

Lily and Marlene, back before everything with Lauren happened, had been keeping track of who had gotten asked out to Hogsmeade more. Lily was sitting at a total of 13 while Marlene had 10, but, a fair chunk of Lily's had come from James Potter who she never accepted.

Although Lily didn't really want to go out on New Year's Eve she knew she should help out Shaw, so she wrote a short return letter saying she'd come.

She came to regret that decision when she wanted to curl up and watch movies with her Dad but had to head out the door to meet Shaw.

They met up just outside the Leaky Caldron in Diagon Alley where a small crowd was forming. Lily found Shaw hanging at the outskirts.

"Shaw, hey, what's with the crowd?"

"Thank you so much for coming!" The dark blond squealed. "The of age witches and wizards are apparating the rest of us in since the Prewett's house is out in the middle of nowhere."

"Marvel's 17 now isn't she?"

"Yeah she was actually just bragging about how she's the oldest in our year. Sirius Black doesn't think much of it; he didn't turn 17 until the beginning of November."

"Oh Black's here?" Lily had thought he was still at Hogwarts.

"I'm not sure; I haven't seen him, why?"

"I just thought you meant he was talking to Marvel currently."

"Sorry it all made sense in my head," she let out a small laugh, "but no, that was actually back on his birthday when Marvel spoiled the news that she was already 17."

It wasn't five seconds later that the aforementioned bubbly brunette walked up.

"Lily! It's so great you could make it, I don't think I've ever seen you at one of these New Year's party's before."

"Well I've been at Hogwarts every other year, I didn't think I was missing much but this looks like it's going to be quite the fun night." She turned and winked at Shaw.

Marvel, who seemed to notice nothing, took a quick look over her shoulder and then looked at Shaw. "Dearborn already volunteered to take you Shaw, so I'll take Lily and we'll meet up inside."

Lily just saw the beginning of a blush appear on Shaw's cheeks before it all disappeared.

Lily had apparated a few times before so she was used to the feeling of being pushed into a confined space and she actually managed to not vomit when it was over.

"Well I'm off to find Robin; I'll catch up with you later."

With that Lily was left alone stumbling around the Prewett's front lawn. As she attempted to make her way closer to the house she realized how undeniably loud it was. What was the appeal of parties anyway?

When after a few moments Shaw hadn't arrived Lily forced herself to go inside. Sadly the atmosphere got even worse. Everyone seemed to be drunk and hanging off of everyone else.

She decided to go over and talk to Ezra Abbott but before she was halfway there Nicola Shacklebolt had attached herself to him. She ended up talking to Fabian, the older Prewett brother.

"I didn't expect to see you here, what with having graduated and all."

"Well I do still live here and I didn't expect to see you here either Evans. I figured you'd still be up at Hogwarts."

"Not this year, almost everyone came home so I saw no point in staying."

"Well I'm glad you could make it. I've got to go find Gideon, I'm trying to pass the torch, hand over the reins, or whatever it is muggles say." He gave her a smile and then disappeared into the throng of people.

She meant to go look for Shaw but before she could a familiar voice called.

"Lily Evans is that you? At a Prewett Party!"

Lily turned around, "Tessy how've you been?"

"You know, just the usual." She leaned in closer to Lily, "I pride myself in being one of only three Slytherins invited to this shindig."

The older girl was clearly drunk but Lily brushed it off. "Let me guess, you, Dung, and Robin?"

"Although it's not really a party without Dung and Marvel will only come if Robin's invited."

"Why do you think they invited you?" Sarcasm was practically dripping off of Lily's voice but Tessy didn't seem to hear it.

She did let out a loud laugh though. "I'm head girl you tosspot, they're trying to suck up so I won't bust them too often."

Lily's mouth dropped in fake surprise. "Theodosia Ellen Blake don't tell me you're letting them bribe you?"

"Not exactly, I'm just letting them think they are. If they want to give me free drinks I'm not going to say no, but I never agreed to do anything for them." The head girl gave a wink and then headed off to most likely refill her glass.

Midnight was about an hour away so Lily headed off to find Shaw. She didn't appear to be inside so Lily went to check the yard.

She had just looked around the back of the house when an arm slipped around her waist.

"Hello lovely."

Lily looked up into the dark eyes of Damon Reece. "Uh hi Damon- can I help you with something?"

"I was just thinking about how you and I haven't spent enough time together, you know?"

Lily tried to get away from his grip but it was no use. "Well, you're a seventh year I'm a sixth year, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, not like we run in the same circles."

He pinned her against the side of the house. "Well we should, has anyone ever told you how beautiful you are?"

The smell of his breath was almost enough to intoxicate someone. "Would you mind letting go of my arm Damon?"

He completely ignored her. "You know you want to kiss me don't you Evans?"

"Can you please let go of me?"

"See you're not even trying to deny our chemistry."

"Damon-" he pressed in closer until all of a sudden he released her wrists and stumbled backwards as a fist hit his face.

It took Lily a few seconds before she realized who had just come to her rescue. That gave Damon enough time to recover and he then looked like he was ready to kill the other boy.

"What was that for Potter?" Damon spit the name as he held his jaw. "Evans and I were just having a little fun, jealous?"

Lily couldn't deny that he deserved the next punch that hit him right in the eye. "Go home Reece," was all Potter had to say.

Lily stood there for a few seconds trying to understand what had just happened. James approached and she snapped back in to reality but found that her mouth wouldn't make any noise.

James Potter who she'd been smitten with since third year and who had been bothering her since second had just saved her. James Potter who asked her out on a monthly basis even though she always said no, had done something nice for her.

"Lily are you alright?"

After an awkward moment of silence her mouth started working again. "Uh- yeah, thank you James."

"You should go home Lily you look terrible." It was then that she realized she was shaking and she felt as if she might collapse at any moment.

"I think I will. I'm not 17 though and I need to find Shaw." Lily headed for the front door but only made it two steps before she fell into James' arms.

"Lily you're not going to be able to go two feet like this let alone all the way home."

"Shaw will help me."

"Shaw went home over an hour ago. I guess her brother heard Dearborn was hitting on her so he came all the way out here and dragged her home. Or more he asked her to come home and she said yes, you know how she is with drinking."

Lily nodded recalling the freak out Shaw had had fifth year when she found Verity with a bottle of firewhisky. After that Lily was only slightly aware of James calling out to a distant figure. "Fabian mind taking us back to the Leaky Cauldron?"

A/N

MF – Are you sure it was Wormtail? I could've sworn it would be James.

SH – I know it was weird, but Peter needed someone to confide in and all his mates were fighting.

MF – Now what about that party? I always thought Damon was a nice enough bloke.

SH – That's the Ravenclaw in you speaking out, I'm afraid you're bias. The rest of us always knew.

I'm so happy to be posting again, and I hope you all love this chapter! MF is Marvel (Fleming) and SH is Shaw (Hale). This definitely isn't my favourite chapter but I'm still really proud of it and would love to hear your opinions.

Have a lovely day/week/month/year/life

Shaelynn


	5. Chapter 5

Cheers to J.K. Rowling because I honestly can't imagine my life without Harry Potter.

Marlene kept a low profile for most of the week. She had breakfast early and usually skipped out on lunch opting instead for an early dinner.

On the 31st she and Hestia went outside for a quick snowball fight. When it got too cold they headed in for dinner.

Professor Slughorn had organized a New Year's party for the handful of students and staff, although, most of the latter didn't show.

Karli sat staring daggers at Marlene the whole night. She stopped occasionally to flirt with Sirius but he seemed rather preoccupied. Little Johnny looked like he was having the time of his life being able to stay up until midnight.

The Slytherins, three boys and a girl, seemed to be arguing about who got to kiss the girl at midnight. Marlene would've felt pity for the girl but she was the one who hexed Lily fourth year during a big Slytherin and Gryffindor battle.

Marlene was enjoying not talking to anyone when professor McGonagall came over.

"Have you spoken to your sister yet Miss McKinnon?"

Marlene suddenly wished she were anywhere but there. "Not yet Professor, or rather not since it happened."

"If you hope to have any sort of resolution I urge you to speak with her. It won't get any better until you deal with it Miss McKinnon."

Marlene nodded and the Professor walked away. Between Karli and thoughts of her sister Marlene decided to call it a night. Midnight was only a few minutes away so it wasn't like she was missing much. It would be the New Year before she even got back to the common room.

She had one foot out the door when Sirius grabbed her wrist.

"McKinnon, can we talk?"

"I don't have anything to say to you Sirius." She didn't mean to come off cold but she didn't want to hear him make excuses for her feelings so she pulled away from his grasp.

He stopped her once again in the hallway not wanting to take no for an answer. "Marlene I'm sorry."

She took a step back, undeniably, surprised at what he had said. "What are you sorry for? You're not the one who acted like a complete idiot."

"Well first, neither did you and second, I'm just sorry I dragged you into my pit of despair. A good friend would have tried to cheer you up instead of shoving a drink in your hand." The boy was acting so unlike himself and Marlene couldn't pinpoint what it was.

She put all her thoughts to the side however, because she couldn't resist smiling at what he said, "so you think we're friends?"

His face, these days usually lacking emotion, lit up brighter than hers, "for now."

She didn't have enough time, time to fully comprehend what that might mean but more so, time to question why he seemed to be so nervous. Everything froze as they both turned at the sound of calls of Happy New Year floating into the hallway, but before they ceased, Sirius Black kissed Marlene McKinnon.

It was like a million fireworks went off inside of Marlene. As for Sirius, he'd kissed his fair share of girls but none had been equal to this.

You might as well know that Sirius Black liked Marlene McKinnon. He wasn't stupid enough to say he loved her, but he knew as soon as she took that first sip of firewhisky on Christmas Eve night, that he fancied her.

A/N

MF – Why wasn't I in this chapter?

SH – You're still on winter break Marvel.

MF – Oh… well I don't really think this chapter was any good without me in it.

SH – Well you'll just have to wait, chapter six actually really sucks but there will be some talk of you in chapter seven which is probably my favourite so far.

MF – Why would you write a chapter that sucks?

SH – Well…

I meant to post this immediately after chapter 4 but I faced some difficulties with the length and the fact that this chapter was just really confusing. Big thanks to MF as always, but also to RR (Robin Ridley) who listened to my venting. Be prepared for the terribleness that is chapter six because I'm really worried that I've turned Sirius into a lovesick puppy.

Have an extra special day/week/month/year/life

Shaelynn


	6. Chapter 6

Credit to J.K. Rowling but also to my mom whose birthday it is today so I'd just like to take a quick moment to thank her for everything she's done for me, which includes taking me to Harry Potter World where I found endless amounts of inspiration. Mainly though, thank you mom for reading me the books and taking me to see the movies, I cannot express how much that still means to me.

Lily and James sat on the curb outside the Leaky Cauldron for quite some time. She was trying to calm down and he was just enjoying every second alone with her.

"Ok I think I'm good."

"Are you sure? We can wait a little while longer if you need too."

"No I'll be fine and it's getting really late, my parents will worry."

"Do you want me to come with you?"

She smiled, "and risk my parents seeing you and bombarding me with questions? No thanks, I'll pass."

"What are you worried they'd see me giving you a goodbye kiss?"

Lily blushed, "not exactly what I was picturing."

"Really? Do tell me, what did you see us doing?"

"Goodnight James." She heard a sharp intake of breath when she surprised even herself and hugged him. Just before she let go she whispered in his ear; "Happy New Year."

Then, before James could fully realize what had happened, she was gone.

The rest of the winter break went quite smoothly for Lily. Petunia was out with her fiancée almost every day so the Evans family rarely saw her. Shaw wrote to apologize about leaving and Remus finally sent a reply to what Lily had sent him on Christmas night.

 _Lils,_

 _James told me about the party. I've learned it's best not to trust any Ravenclaws, even that Marvel Fleming's a piece of work._

 _Tell your mother I'd be delighted to come visit again in the summer; your family is so thoughtful._

 _Yes I know how you feel about him and that's the whole point. I'm in the awkward position of knowing how you both feel but for some reason neither of you are listening to my wisdom._

 _I've told him time and time again that he should just try to get to know you better but he says he already knows everything there is to know. I've also told you that you should just say yes when he asks you out but you keep saying he'll lose interest._

 _What else am I supposed to do?_

 _Moony_

Lily wasn't one to leave a person hanging so she wrote him back right away.

 _Lupin,_

 _I would have thought that had nothing to do with the point. You know I don't love him and that his feelings for me are purely circumstantial. We'd never make it in a real relationship._

 _Evans_

Lily was sure she'd been too harsh in her letter because he didn't reply until the day before they headed back to Hogwarts.

 _Lily,_

 _You know you're like a sister to me but James is also like my brother. You two have been fighting with each other since second year and I used to laugh whenever someone would ask me, 'Evans or Potter' because I never knew what to say. Actually, that's a lie, I wanted to say Evans and Potter but that didn't seem to be a choice._

 _On a happy note you two haven't fought yet this year and I'd love it if it stayed that way._

 _Just putting my two cents in the ring,_

 _Remus_

Lily didn't really have it in her to fight with Remus so she decided it'd be better if she didn't reply.

Now back to more important matters, Marlene McKinnon and Sirius Black.

"What on earth was that for?"

"Happy New Year Apple." If it wasn't for the huge smile still plastered on Sirius' face Marlene may have questioned him immediately.

"So-" she said as they walked back to the Gryffindor common room, "what now? I mean- what exactly is this?"

He grabbed her hand and gave it a squeeze. "It's whatever you want it to be McKinnon."

She stopped and looked him in the eyes. "Then I think it needs to be nothing," his face instantly fell and he dropped her hand. "Sirius, I think we both need to know if this is just because we're lonely and our friends are mad at us. I don't want to try and make this into something if it's not."

That my dear friends is how the most awkward walk back to Gryffindor tower started.

Sirius and Marlene avoided each other like the plague for much longer than needed. Eventually though, the rest of the students returned and classes started up again.

It wasn't until a Wednesday morning charms class that they starting talking again. Sirius had been late and the only empty seat was beside, yes you guessed it, Marlene.

Professor Dayton was attempting to teach the class how to create water but it wasn't working too well. Marlene watched across the room with a slight scowl on her face as Lily's first attempt went perfectly.

She tried to no avail to hide a laugh when a Slytherin blasted her friend with a jet of water and eventually Marlene turned her focus over to her own work.

"Aguamenti," it didn't work quite as well as she had hopped but a slight puddle formed in the bowl she was trying to fill.

"Can we talk?" Marlene turned to see Sirius staring at her, having not even tried the assignment.

"What about?"

"Will you go to Hogsmeade with me?"

"As a date?"

"Yes."

"No."

"No?"

"Yes I said no."

"You just said yes."

"No I meant yes I don't want to go on a date."

"Then as friends?"

"Ok."

"Wait what?"

"I said ok."

"Yeah I caught that."

"Then what's the problem?"

"Why did you say yes?"

"I didn't say yes I said ok."

"McKinnon."

"What?"

Maybe in another time and place where Professor Dayton didn't interrupt or where there weren't prying eyes everywhere, Sirius Black would've kissed Marlene McKinnon. That however did not happen and the class ended with no further discussion between the two.

A/N

MF – I definitely think you need to add me to more chapters. I feel like I'm the only one with a sense of humour around here.

SH – Don't worry, you're the source of a few laughs next chapter. Do you think this is too out of character for Sirius?

MF – The kiss was a bit weird, I'll admit, but now that he knows that he can't have her, he's going to do everything in his power to win her over.

Thank you to all my viewers who are still sticking with the story even though my updates are getting farther and farther apart. For anyone wondering, the first ten chapters of the story are about sixth year, with chapter 10 being a big chunk of the summer. That being said, I can only guess that it'll take me around 20 chapters to sum up seventh year since I'll be including the fall and likely way more details.

Have an all-around fabulous day/week/month/year/life

Shaelynn


	7. Chapter 7

To J.K. Rowling who inspires so much more than just fanfiction.

Lily's first week back from holidays went alright. She'd caught Marlene staring at her during Charms but she knew the girl wasn't being malicious. Remus was clearly walking on eggshells around her along with the whole of Ravenclaw house. Word spread pretty fast around Hogwarts and there was nothing Lily could do to stop it.

Lily ended her second week by sitting by the fire in the common room working on her transfiguration homework.

"Evans." She looked up to see James take the seat beside her.

"James, what can I do for you?"

"Go to Hogsmeade with me Evans."

"That didn't sound much like a question."

"Well it was more of an instruction."

She had to smile at that. "Too bad I can't follow. I already have plans."

"With who?"

"The squid," when he didn't laugh but looked ready to kill someone instead, she continued, "I'm just kidding Potter. Remus and I made plans at the start of term. I don't want to blow him off but you're welcome to join."

"Well then what would poor Peter do?"

"Bring him along, he and I bonded over the break." She added a wink for the sole reason of wanting to see James' reaction.

It was worth it, "what? When were you and Peter hanging out?"

"He came over on Christmas."

"You invited Peter to your house on Christmas?"

"Well no, he just kind of showed up right before midnight. Which reminds me, how in the world did he know where I live?"

"REMUS," James yelled as the boy happened to enter the common room.

Remus looked like he was considering pretending he didn't hear James but then he must of thought better of it. "Uh yeah?"

"Did you give Peter Lily's address?"

"Um maybe, I don't much remember."

"Well do you remember the 30 some times I've asked where she lives?"

"Yes, I may recall you asking."

"Remus I'm your best mate and yet you give Peter the address to the house of the girl I fancy."

"Don't throw such a fit Prongs." Remus sighed, "fine I'll give it to you." With that he ripped a corner out of a page of the potions textbook he'd been carrying and grabbed Lily's quill out of her hand.

"Remus John Lupin don't you dare tell him where I live." They both seemed to ignore Lily completely and once James had the address he retreated up to his room.

Remus turned to Lily and shrugged, "Peter would've given it to him anyway."

Remus went to bed after that leaving only Lily and Marlene alone in the common room.

Marlene picked up her stuff and was halfway up the stairs when Lily called out "I'm sorry." Odds are Marlene didn't even hear her because she never turned back.

The next day was seemingly a better one all around. Lily met up with Remus and James after breakfast.

"Where's Peter?"

"James told him he wasn't invited."

Lily glared at the taller boy, "I told you he could come."

"I meant to invite him but then I found out he betrayed me, so, you know how it is."

"No I really have no idea how it is."

"Don't be dense Lily; you're acting the same way with McKinnon only ten times worse."

Remus to his credit tried to end the awkward silence that ensued.

"James when's the first Quidditch-"

Lily's voice cut him off. "Well first of all you have no right to judge me about my relationships, and second Marlene physically hurt someone, Peter wouldn't hurt a fly."

"Are you honestly telling me that you wouldn't have said the same thing about Marlene two months ago? I mean I'd still say that about her. What happened was a fluke, you need to let go Evans."

"I need to let go? What about Sirius, James? The two of you," she pointed at Remus, "need to get off your high horses and forgive the guy."

At this point the two were yelling back and forth while Remus was tugging on his scarf trying to figure out how to fix the situation.

"I have every intention of forgiving Sirius when I'm ready. If you can tell me you plan on doing the same for Marlene, I'll drop it."

"I don't know alright? Last night I would've said yes, but today? I saw Lauren in the great hall and she still has scars. They still don't even know what curse was used James. Sweet innocent Marlene almost killed her sister, how am I supposed to feel about that?"

At some point Lily's voice had quieted down and the group had stopped walking. Now she stood face to face with James neither one saying anything.

Finally James spoke, "she didn't do it Lily. How could she have? You've been looking at Lauren but have you taken a good look at Marlene? She looks terrible Lil, she barely touches anything at mealtimes and her candy consumption has skyrocketed. I don't know what happened but she wasn't in her right mind when she attacked Lauren."

Marlene's comfort food was candy. Everyone knew that, but she barely ever ate any because she was always saving it for a direr situation.

Lily broke James' stare and turned to Remus. "We should go I don't want to spend too much time in the village, I've got a lot of homework to finish up."

The two marauders exchanged a glance and thought it best not to argue with her so they set off for the second time.

They walked past Honeydukes, the candy store, and had they been paying better attention they would've seen Marlene and Sirius inside the shop discreetly holding hands.

Instead the trio kept their eyes on the road and entered the Three Broomsticks.

James went to grab butterbeers and Lily was left sitting at a table with Remus.

Noticing the continual look of disgust on her face Remus spoke up. "Don't tell me you've lost a good three years of feelings over one actual conversation with the guy because that's ridiculous."

"No it's just I hate to think he could be right."

Before Remus could answer Robin Ridley showed up at the table with Auryn Sidney.

"Hey have you guys by any chance seen Marvel? She walked down here with us and then disappeared completely."

"Sorry Rid but we just got here; we'll let you know if we see her." Lily stopped talking just as the door opened emitting a blushing Shaw Hale who came straight over to the group.

"I found Marvel."

When Shaw didn't say anything else Robin started waving her hand in a repetitive motion, "and?"

"I don't know if I can say it with a straight face." When the expectant stares continued Shaw took a deep breath. "I just caught her out back snogging Merrick Ross."

Robin and Auryn both turned pale while Shaw turned her back to the crowd stifling laughter. Remus and Lily just looked at each other. It wasn't until Shaw stuck out her hand that they realized what was up.

"You guys placed bets on this?" Remus was absolutely astounded.

"Well Shaw did," Auryn said as he handed over two sickles to the dark blonde. "Personally I had my money on Benjy."

"You think Fenwick had a chance with Marvel?"

Auryn shrugged at Lily's comment. "Better then Abbott."

Now all attention was on Robin. "What? I wasn't going to bet on any of the blokes in my house or any marauders for that matter." She turned to Remus, "no offence, you're just not her type."

"None taken."

"Anyway so that left Ezra. Seemed reasonable at the time..." She trailed off.

"Nicola," Lily offered.

The Slytherin nodded. "After that I swore it would be Benjy, are you sure your eyes are working properly Hale?"

"They're probably still at it if you want to take a look." Everyone including Shaw shuddered at her comment and the mental image it brought forth.

This was the moment James Potter arrived at the table. Taking one look at the newcomers he said, "didn't realize it would be such a crowd, should I go fetch more butterbeer?"

Shaw looked at Lily and then at James all the while shaking her head. "No we were actually just leaving, if Marvel comes in here don't say anything, but if you see Merrick, feel free to hex him."

They were out the door before James could ask "why?"

Lily patted the seat next to her. "Let's just say he's been marvelling at things he shouldn't be."

A/N

MF –You know that's not very funny.

SH – Really? I thought it was quite hilarious.

MF – Just for that I'm not going to give you any compliments on this chapter.

SH – Whatever you say Marvel, maybe some people will review the story, then I won't need you anymore!

MF –What?!

I'm really sorry it's taken so long but I think I'm back in the right mindset and hopefully a lot of new chapters will be on the way soon. Before anyone gets any ideas I've already decided that Merrick and Marvel's ship name will be Floss, MF was not impressed by this but honestly I think it's perfect for the characters I'm trying to portray.

Have a spectacular day/week/month/year/life

Shaelynn


	8. Chapter 8

To J.K. Rowling and the nation she's created by bringing us all together with her writing.

Marlene agreed to meet Sirius in Hogsmeade, they both arrived early before the sleepyheads that were Lily and James would be finished breakfast.

Their first stop was Honeydukes and Marlene took so long that by the time they stood waiting to buy it all, the store had filled up with third years. That however did not stop Sirius from grabbing her hand. Initially, she flinched, but she had no desire to pull away or question him.

They both let go simultaneously as they entered the crowded street. After a lot of wandering they ended up standing outside the shrieking shack. They were alone except for the occasional student who wasn't under the general belief that the shack was haunted.

"Sirius," they stood only a few centimetres apart. "What is this about?"

He looked confused, "what do you mean?"

"I mean us, you, me, this whole thing. You've barely taken notice of me in 6 years and now all of a sudden- I don't know what to think."

"You can't honestly believe that." The look on her face said otherwise. "Just because I never fawned over you like James does to Lily doesn't mean I never took notice of you."

After a long silent pause Sirius seemed to get angry. "I'm sorry I didn't know I liked you until now, I'm sorry I didn't have it all figured out third year, but I know now. I know that I want to spend more time with you and I know that you're the most amazing girl I've ever snogged. Isn't that enough?"

"Do you really mean that? The most amazing, wow, now that's an honour."

"Marlene, that wasn't my point." He managed to hold back a laugh but his angry facade crumpled entirely.

"Too bad, that's all I really listened to, the rest didn't sound important."

Number two, that is for those of you keeping a kiss count. For those who aren't, you should be, it'll keep things interesting.

It only lasted a fraction of a second longer than the first one because a crowd of fourth years made their way noisily into the moment.

After they got away from the group they slowly made their way back to the castle.

"Will you come to the next Quidditch match?"

"Sirius, I haven't missed a match yet, why are you even asking?"

"I- it's my first match since my suspension and well, for once in my life I'm nervous to play."

Marlene stopped dead in her tracks. "Sirius Black, are you asking me to be your good luck charm?"

He seemed to ponder it for a moment before replying. "I guess I am. Marlene McKinnon, will you be my good luck charm?"

"Hmm, well I'll have to think about it, I already promised Hestia I'd be hers."

Sirius laughed, "we're not even playing Hufflepuff Apple."

"Yes, but if Ravenclaw loses they fall last bumping Hufflepuff up."

"So Hestia wants Gryffindor to win?"

"That would be of more benefit to her."

"Then being my good luck charm is the same as being hers."

Marlene smiled, "in that case I'd be delighted Sirius."

* * *

The rest of the month flew by and February started with a chance encounter between two sisters.

Marlene walked into the library to find it empty. For a while she sat finishing the rest of her homework but eventually the silence got to her. She meant to leave but she stopped when she saw a figure emerging from the racks.

She assumed it was the librarian rearranging the shelves again, but Marlene was wrong.

Instead it was Lauren McKinnon working on an assignment of her own.

"Marlene-"

"I was just leaving."

"Marley, I've really been meaning to talk to you. Since Christmas I've been doing a lot of research, on the Imperius curse."

Lauren had a pleading look on her face but Marlene wouldn't listen. "Look at yourself Lauren, I did that, I was mad, I don't know why but I know that it was me. You of all people shouldn't be making excuses for what I did."

With that Marlene exited out of the room but not fast enough to miss her sister saying "I forgive you." That moment was one like Lily's apology, Marlene didn't know what to think but she knew she wished she hadn't heard it because she didn't know how to deal with it.

By the time the Quidditch match rolled around Marlene was no longer being stared at and some people were even talking to her again. It was like the whole school had been privy to Lauren's forgiveness.

Marlene headed to the pitch early to get a good seat, knowing that the first match of the year would be viewed by nearly the whole school. It wasn't long before she saw Lily, Remus, and Peter making their way to the stands.

They could've sat nearly anywhere but Lily chose the spot next to Marlene. Remus continued telling a story until Marvel Fleming's voice filled the stadium.

"Hello Hogwarts! Welcome to the year's first Quidditch match between Ravenclaw and Gryffindor." The crowd cheered as Marvel emphasized the house names.

Then the teams were welcomed out onto the pitch and the game began. Remus and Peter payed almost no attention chatting through the game while Marlene and Lily stared at the players.

"Naven with the quaffle, he passes to Black who sends it back his way when he's in the clear. 10-0 Gryffindor!" Even though Marvel was a Ravenclaw she was only slightly prejudice on the Quidditch pitch.

"Prewett maliciously knocks a bludger right into Jenkings face." She paused for a second, "yes Professor," the crowd could practically hear Marvel rolling her eyes at whichever teacher had reprimanded her. "I've just been told that's it's not my place to determine whether or not the players are acting out of turn."

From that point Marlene tuned Marvel out as Gryffindor played one of the best games she had ever seen.

They'd been in the stands for about an hour and a half when Peter and Remus moved back a few rows to sit with Verity and Ezra.

"I miss you."

Marlene turned slightly at Lily's comment but then focused back on the game. "I miss you too."

"I think I might be in love with James."

"I think I'm dating Sirius."

Both girls turned to face each other and began laughing at their predicament.

"How did we end up here?" Was all Lily managed to say before Gryffindor caught the snitch winning the game.

A few hours later Marlene and Lily sat in their dorm like nothing had ever happened.

"Remus left before he'd even finished his butterbeer. I think James payed him or something. The weirdest thing was that I kind of enjoyed it. Talking to him I mean."

"Oh come on Lils of course you enjoyed it, he was a perfect gentleman."

"So was Sirius by the sound of it. He held your hair out of the way while you threw up, I don't even know if I'd do that."

"You never would have got me in that position in the first place though."

"Why, because I wouldn't have given you alcohol or because I would have told you not to drink it?"

"I don't know, because you're you and he's Sirius. I was angry and lonely and he was Sirius."

"I think we've established that he's Sirius, but that still doesn't answer the question."

"Oh come off it Lily, he could tell me to jump off the astronomy tower and I'd do it."

"Then why is any of this a problem?"

"Why won't you go out with James?"

"I know he's just asking me out for the fun of it."

"Exactly."

Conversations like that were the reason Lily and Marlene had become friends in the first place. Neither one ever pushed a subject passed its welcome.

The day ended with Lily and James sitting alone in the common room. With the Marauders still broken up no Quidditch victory party had been thrown.

James was just about to head up to bed when Lily spoke.

"You need to forgive him James."

James thought over his answer for a moment. "Why aren't you bothering Remus about this?"

"I value friendship and I don't want to ruin my relationship with Remus by badgering him."

"What so you don't think we're friends?"

"James," Lily paused, "you and I will never be friends like Remus and I are."

The Marauder looked noticeably defeated at the comment. "Do you really hate me that much Evans?"

Lily smiled, "I don't hate you at all but you're not Remus. That's all beside the point, you need to forgive Sirius."

With that Lily got up to go, she was stopped only for a moment by James asking "why?"

"He kissed McKinnon," Lily didn't stick around to see James' reaction but she knew their talk must have done something because by the end of the week the Marauders were reunited.

A/N

MF – Where in the world have you been?!

SH – That's neither here nor there. I've been here the whole time but I just wasn't quite in the zone.

MF – You don't hear me making those kinds of excuses when I don't feel like commentating.

SH – You're completely right, and so I'd just like to take this opportunity to apologize to all of you who have been patiently awaiting this next chapter, you guys make my day and are the reason I post.

Have you ever had a bad day? Well I've had a bad week which I'm sure many of you can relate to so thank you for understanding. As for info on this chapter? I took my own direction on Quidditch so some details may not match up exactly but I think you'll find the general concept is the same. I wanted the first match to be Gryffindor and since the next chapter has a match versus Slytherin I had to go a different way with this one. Since you've already met Hestia I figured that could be a cutesy storyline (the good luck charm conversation) and that's why I picked Ravenclaw. Summer is coming up fast in this story and just to prepare you guys in advance it will be brief and told only by Lily. Don't get me wrong I still love Marlene but in my mind nothing extraordinary happened to her _ **that**_ summer.

Have a safe day/week/month/year/life

Shaelynn


	9. Chapter 9

The ninth chapter of many that was inspired by the wonderful J.K. Rowling and the characters she created.

On the last Sunday of February Lily headed up to the boy's dormitories to look for Remus. Normally she wouldn't have dreamed of barging in but on this certain day she was starving and Remus had asked her to wait.

She was about to open the door when she heard voices.

"What are you playing at Padfoot?"

"I thought you'd forgiven me James, how is it you still don't trust me?"

"I have and I do for the most part trust you, but Marlene? Please tell me you're not leading her on."

"You've never cared before, what makes her different Prongs?"

"She's Marlene. While you've been off with your slew of Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs I've actually talked to her."

"So you're telling me this has nothing to do with her being Lily's best mate?"

"This isn't about Lily; this is about you breaking Marlene's heart."

"What if she breaks mine? What if I fall in love with her and she dumps me for some other bloke?"

When James' voice didn't fill the silence Sirius spoke up once more. "You never thought about that did you?"

Lily took that as her cue to leave and forgetting entirely about breakfast, she went to find Marlene.

Marlene was predictable, and so like every Sunday morning, Lily found her walking around the castle.

"Marlene!" Lily managed to catch the blonde's attention, "we need to talk."

Fifteen minutes later the girls were seated in a secluded spot in the library.

"All I'm wondering is what you're expecting from Sirius."

"Didn't we already have this talk Lil?"

Lily sighed, not wanting to say what she heard but at the same time wanting to make Marlene aware. "Is this a fling?"

Marlene looked shocked, "is that all you expect from me?"

"Mar I didn't mean it like that."

"You might be in love with James and I might be falling in love with Sirius. We're not the same eleven year olds who walked into this castle all those years ago."

"I just don't want either of you to get hurt."

"Do you ever stop to think for a moment about how many times you've hurt James?"

"What are you even talking about Marley?"

"You've broken his heart more times than I can count. All your rejections don't come without a price."

It was then that Marlene made a choice that severely altered the rest of her life. She headed out to the grounds to be alone for a while but instead, she came across a couple of Slytherins.

One she knew as Severus Snape but she couldn't recall the name of the other. From where she was standing they couldn't quite see her but someone else could. Hiding behind a nearby tree was Lauren McKinnon.

The younger girl put her finger to her lips and then cupped her ear in the direction of the boys. When Marlene focused she could just make out what they were saying.

"Any new curses Severus?"

"You really think I'd tell you after what you did with the last one?"

"You mean the Gryffindor?" Snape nodded, "she lived didn't she?"

"Only because I used the counter curse, and if I hadn't already been in the hospital wing, you know just as well as I do that she would've died."

"I did a pretty good job with the sister though. She'll probably blame herself for the rest of her pathetic little life, and I'd be surprised if her family ever forgives her."

After that Marlene ran. Not once did she look back at Lauren. She ended up at the edge of the forest. Even in a confused state she wasn't stupid enough to go farther.

There was no way to tell how long she sat out there but it couldn't have been more than a couple hours.

For some reason what she took note of first when she saw Sirius was not the way his eyes were twinkling in the sun or how he looked genuinely worried but rather how he hastily shoved a blank piece of parchment into his pocket.

She didn't say anything though because she had no idea what to say. He sat down beside her and put his arm around her, for a few minutes everything seemed alright.

"Lauren told me what happened."

Marlene turned and faced his twinkly eyes wanting to melt but forcing herself not to.

"I just don't understand. What did I do?"

"You didn't do anything Marlene, you heard what they said; you were cursed."

"No, that's not what I mean. Why me? What did I do to them?"

"Mar, you need to forgive yourself." He stood up and stuck out his hand, "come on. You're not fixing anything by sitting out here in the cold."

Many would always wonder why Marlene was with Sirius, but if they'd witnessed this there would've been no question.

Now with the story of how Marlene and Lauren reunited out of the way, we can move on to more important matters; the Quidditch Cup.

Slytherin against Gryffindor in the biggest match of the year. The teams were so close in score that the winner of this match would take home not only the Quidditch Cup but likely the House Cup as well.

Marlene found herself late for the match as she had to run back for a jacket. She was just making her way out through the common room when she spotted Lily.

As much as she wanted to be watching the game for Sirius she didn't feel comfortable leaving her best friend alone in the castle.

"Lils what are you doing in here?"

The redhead looked up, "hey, Marley. I'm just finishing up some work, prefect duties and all."

"Why isn't Remus helping you then? Or at least Frank he's head boy after all."

"I told Remus he should go watch the match, and you should too. Sirius wants you there."

"Why don't you come with me? I'm sure you'll have enough time to finish all this later."

"I'm fine, really Marley, you should go."

In a world where Marlene wasn't hopelessly falling in love with Sirius she might have stayed with Lily. Instead she made her way down to the pitch finding a seat next to Peter Pettigrew and Ezra Abbott.

"Where's Remus?"

Peter looked to his right at Ezra before carefully choosing his words. "He's um- visiting home. Something came up."

Marlene nodded realizing instantly what time of the month it was. Poor Remus would be transforming into a werewolf that night.

"That was a close one," Marvel's voice boomed out to the crowd. "A bludger sent by that big blond Slytherin guy just about wrecked Potter's pretty face."

There was a slight pause and then Marvel's end of a conversation could be heard. "Yes Professor I do know his name but what about the poor first years? They can't be expected to know every Slytherin."

Another pause, "well I beg to differ. I thought I was being very specific. He's the only big blond guy playing, what else-" the crowd burst into cheers as Marvel's commentary was a few seconds behind the game. "Rhodes has caught the snitch, Gryffindor wins the Quidditch Cup!"

A party ensued immediately after in the Gryffindor common room. Before long it was nightfall and no one had seen Lily.

She was fine, just not in the mood to be around a bunch of drunken people. How the Marauders managed to always sneak in firewhisky no one knew, but it was their drink of choice.

Lily finally made the decision to leave when Verity came upstairs noticeably tipsy. She'd hoped to make it out through the masses and to the library but she didn't even make it close.

At the base of the stairs even with the blaring music she could hear her name being called. Her attention turned from the door to the seventeen year old boy she could never understand.

Her red hair shining in the light he asked, "can we go someplace and talk?"

She nodded and a shiver ran down her spine as he grabbed her hand and led her out into the corridor.

"Evans where were you today?"

"I had some stuff to do. I didn't think anyone would notice."

He didn't take much notice of her answer as went off on a different tangent. "You'll probably think this is out of nowhere but I've done some thinking and I have to say it. Lily I know that you think I don't care, that I'm foolish and that I get a laugh out of all of this but-"

"James I don't think that," he preceded to cut her off.

"Then be with me Lily, you're the only girl I've ever felt this way for."

"James," pleading was evident in her voice but also a strong sense of sadness and pain.

"Don't say you can't Lily because I don't think I can put myself through another one of your rejections."

"I just wish-" before she could finish, James Potter kissed Lily Evans. It was unexpected and it was unknown but it was a step forward because he was James and she was Lily.

They both wished it had never ended but when it did Lily returned to her room. She didn't run but she also didn't look back.

Never in a million years would she have expected that James would kiss her and never in a billion years would James have expected that she would kiss him back.

A/N

MF – He was big and blonde, what else was I supposed to say?

SH – You're supposed to call him by his name!

MF – Well truth be known I couldn't quite remember it in the moment.

SH – Marvel! He's in our year and you honestly don't know what his name is?

MF – I think it starts with J.

SH – His names Jack-

MF – Shaw, Jack has black hair. See even you don't know the name of this blonde bloke!

Who knows how long those two will be arguing for, so I'll just leave them be. I hope this chapter meets all of your expectations because it's one of my favourites so far. In the essence of keeping this short and sweet I'll leave with a huge thank you for the time you've spent reading all nine of my chapters.

Have an inspirational day/week/month/year/life

Shaelynn


	10. Chapter 10

As always, credit is due to J.K. Rowling. This chapter is dedicated to the people of Belgium, resilience is an amazing quality. Know that people all around the world are supporting you every step of the way.

The school year ended quickly with Gryffindor winning the house cup by only 10 points.

For anyone wondering what happened over the last month of school here are a few details. Lily and James never spoke a word to each other after that night. Sirius and Marlene, much to everyone's surprise, were stronger than ever. Marvel and Merrick never became official but it was obvious to the whole school that something was going on. The Marauders set off fireworks the last night and nearly everyone forgot about packing.

That's about it really. Maybe you might care to hear that Ezra and Nicola broke up, let's face it though, that was bound to happen sooner or later. Or you might be interested to know that Turner Hale hexed Caradoc Dearborn when he heard him spreading rumours about Shaw. Really though it was just an average month at Hogwarts.

Marlene was ready for a summer of relaxation while Lily was dreading her summer of wedding preparations. The girls went their separate ways at Kings Cross, Marlene kissing Sirius goodbye and then walking away with Lauren, Lily avoiding James' stares while searching for her family.

By the time she spotted her mother, Mrs. Evans was in deep conversation with Remus.

"Hey Mum," Lily smiled, "are you trying to get Remus to spill some gossip again? How many times have I told you, he doesn't kiss and tell."

Remus turned beet red but Lily's mother just laughed. "No, actually, I was just inviting him to your sister's wedding. I'm surprised you didn't invite him yourself."

Lily shrugged, "you know I love her, but Petunia is not good under pressure. I figured the less people there to witness her freak out the better."

"Lily!"

"Oh come on Mum I was only joking!" Lily turned to Remus, "I think this your cue to go before things get out of hand. Have a great summer and I guess I'll see you at the wedding."

"Bye Lils," a short hug later he was gone and the two Evans women departed for home.

You'd think after about six months apart Lily would want to spend time with her family, but instead she headed right to her room and fell into her familiar bed.

The sun was noticeably lower in the sky when Lily woke and a pain in her stomach said it was dinner time. She was about to turn the doorknob when something caught her eye.

Roses, the bouquet James had gifted her lay dead drooping out of the vase that was now surrounded by a circle of crumpled leaves. That wasn't what had made her look though. What she couldn't stop staring at was a lily, the most gorgeous one she had ever seen still alive blossoming out from the middle of the carnage.

She knew it must be enchanted to not die but that didn't take away from the beauty. No one had ever done something like that for her. Sure she'd been asked out her fair share and been gifted candy and chocolate and free drinks at Hogsmeade but none of it was equal to this.

That flower, that lily, meant more to her than James would ever know.

Petunia's wedding came in a flash. Lily got off easier than she expected due to all of her sister's friends wanting to control as much as possible. Her shining moment actually came when she was sitting in the backyard a few days after coming home.

"Lily?" The redhead turned from her spot on the back step to see her older sister standing in the doorway.

"Hey Tuney, how's Vernon?" The bride to be had spent her evening at her future in-laws house making sure they felt like a part of the wedding.

"He's marvellous and his parents are... Well I guess you could say they're well." Lily hid a laugh knowing all too well about the snobbishness of Mr. and Mrs. Dursley. "Anyway Lils I came to ask if maybe you'd be my Maid of Honour?"

"Do you really mean it Petunia?" Her sister nodded, "then of course I will Tuney." Lily got up and embraced her sister, smiling from ear to ear.

"Don't hug me yet Lily, you're going to have to wear a blue dress and I know how much you hate blue. On the bright side we've decided to have all the bridesmaids carry lilies."

"Then that makes up for it. Have I told you how happy I am for you?"

Petunia rarely laughed but when she did Lily couldn't help but feel like everything was going to be alright. "Just a few times Lil, you're welcome to say it a few more though if it pleases you."

What in hindsight seemed like only minutes later Lily was standing at the end of the aisle with an extra special lily tucked into the knot at the nape of her neck.

She could just see Remus sitting in the fifth row next to some childhood friends of Petunia. Lily made a note to herself to thank him later for coming since he really didn't need to.

"You may now kiss the bride." Lily snapped back into reality as the wedding came to a close.

Lily sat gracefully through the whole dinner and when it was time, she tapped her glass with her fork to get everyone's attention.

"I'm Lily Evans, Petunia's sister and maid of honour. I've known Petunia since the day I was born, it's crazy to think but I've never lived in a world without her. She's always been a rock for me to lean on when I've come home in tears or just been confused out of my wits. I just want to say thank you Petunia, for being the person who I shared all my secrets with, and now that you're starting the next chapter in your life, I want to wish you and Vernon all the best because without you, I wouldn't be half the person I am today."

Lily lifted her glass in the air, "to Petunia and Vernon."

The sisters only shared a glance but they were both an equal mix of smiles and watery eyes. Even Vernon looked a little touched at what 'that crazy redhead' had said.

A few songs after the couple had taken their first dance Remus came over.

He stuck out his hand, "will you do me the honour of dancing with me Lily Evans?"

Lily rolled her eyes, "well I don't know, I'm actually rather busy right now."

She grabbed his hand and dragged him behind her to the dance floor.

"Moony since when do you dance?"

"I don't, but I saw that bloke," he nodded in the direction of one of Vernon's friends, "eyeing you up and I figured I'd save him from your harsh words."

Lily blushed, "I'm not that mean Remus."

He laughed, "if you believe that. By the way, I like your hair."

This time Lily went redder than her hair not knowing if Remus genuinely meant it or if he knew the truth behind the flower. "Thank you," was all she managed to say.

After they'd danced a few songs Remus spoke up again. "How long do you think you need to be here?"

"Not sure, I figured I'd just stay here until my parents headed home."

"Well if you think you can get out a little early, a bunch of us are meeting up at the Leaky Cauldron."

"Oh that would be fun, I can check with my Mum, who's all coming?"

"A couple Ravenclaws, a few Hufflepuffs, maybe a Slytherin or two and of course some Gryffindors, Marlene said she'd be there."

Lily nodded not sure why he didn't just come out and say James was coming.

Lily waited until after the happy couple had ridden off towards their honeymoon to approach her Mother.

"Hey Mum, I was wondering if I could- why are you crying?"

"Don't tell me you're leaving me too Lily, I can't lose both my daughters. Did you finally accept James?"

"Mum!" Lily had to check quickly to make sure Remus hadn't heard. Luckily, he was being accosted by some little girl Lily didn't even recognize. "I told you I don't even like him, why are you going on about it?"

"Lily hon, I'm your mother; I know more about you than you know about yourself. So tell me, where are you and Remus off to?"

"A few of our friends are meeting up at the Leaky Cauldron."

"Isn't that a bar?"

"Mum I don't even drink but if I did you do realize I'm of age in the wizarding world, right?"

"You can go, but remember, you're not of age under our roof."

With that Lily signalled Remus and they were out the door. They waited until no one was in sight to apparate. Lily hadn't apparated by herself since she passed the test and judging by his nerves, Remus hadn't done it much either.

Much to their mutual shock, they both made it to the Leaky Cauldron in one piece. Remus followed Lily inside where the only patrons seemed to be their friends. Remus was still in a muggle suit and Lily still had her bridesmaids dress on so the two stood out like sore thumbs.

Immediately Lily was hugged by Marlene and Dorcas whom she hadn't heard from all summer.

"Lily that dress is divine," Dorcas was an optimist to say the least.

"Thanks, Petunia picked it out."

Marlene knowing that that meant Lily wasn't happy about it changed the subject. "Lily your hair is gorgeous! That flower is beautiful, did you do the braiding yourself?"

"Yeah I did actually, Shaw taught me a couple months ago. So what have you two been up to?"

"Mum took me and Maridel to Paris for a week, it was breathtaking. She's getting all nostalgic now that her oldest child is going into her last year of schooling." Dorcas had a very emotional mother, but at least it was clear that she cared.

"I bet your brother wasn't happy about that. What did he have to say about it?" Marlene had wandered towards Sirius so now it was just Dorcas and Lily.

"He's actually not home. He was offered a summer apprenticeship in Canada so I haven't seen him since I got back."

"Dorcas that's wonderful!"

"It is, I just wish I would've gotten a chance to see him."

"Then why don't you go to Canada? Summer's not over yet and Canada's nowhere near as foreign as France."

"Well maybe I should, but whatever in the world do you mean by not as foreign?"

"Well in Canada I'm told they speak English."

Dorcas burst out laughing and soon Lily joined in. "That's how you decide what's foreign, by the language? Not even the cuisine or the fact that they have accents?"

"They probably think we have accents."

"That's rubbish, there's no way they can think we have accents. We sound perfectly normal."

"Let's grab a table; I've been standing for most of the night."

If you believe in fate then I guess you would classify this as just that, because the table they sat at was directly beside the one James Potter had just vacated. Meaning when James came back and rejoined his friends, he had a clear view of the back of Lily's head.

Meanwhile, Lily herself was oblivious. She sat talking to Dorcas for quite some time until the other girl headed to the bar. That's when Lily realized she was the only sober person in the bar, but then she spotted Shaw Hale reading a book in the corner.

"Do you want to go get some ice cream?"

The younger girl looked up from her book. "Sure why not, it's getting kind of dull in here."

"It's not nearly as fun as a Prewett party now is it?"

"You forget that I never actually made it to that party. You know I think Turner might like Theodosia."

Lily smiled but her face was barely visible in the dimly lit alley. "I wouldn't blame him, Tessy is quite the character."

"I suppose so, but I worry he'll just get his heart broken. You know he's starting auror training in the fall."

"Isn't that the thing about falling in love though? You might end up with a broken heart but you also might end up with your soulmate."

Shaw's questioning face was lit up in the light streaming out from the ice cream parlour. "I hope you believe your own words Lily."

With that Shaw Hale entered the building not waiting for a reply from Lily.

They'd just received their orders when the door chimed open. Enter James Potter. Somewhere a clock could be heard chiming which caused Shaw to get quite frantic.

"Gosh I'm sorry Lily but I must be off, Mum is going to kill me when I get home."

Lily stood there not sure what to do as Shaw left. She snapped out of it when with ice cream cone in hand, James approached her.

"Fancy a walk Evans?"

"Long time no see Potter."

"Is that a yes?"

"Actually, I'd say it's more of a why not."

With that the unlikely pair headed out into the night. They walked for a while until Lily couldn't stand it anymore.

She stopped, "why are you here James?"

He looked confused, "everyone's here Lily, practically the whole year."

"That's not what I meant, I mean out here, right now with me. Why did you come?"

"I messed up and I wanted to apologize, I'm sorry I kissed you Lily."

Before she could form any actual words he spoke again. "I should probably get home." He started walking away but turned around one last time, "oh and by the way, you look lovely tonight Lily."

Lily realized once he was gone that she wasn't sorry, she wanted to kiss him a million more times if he'd let her.

A/N

MF – Wow, you are quite the know it all, purposely pushing Lily towards James.

SH – I assure you, she will thank me for it one day.

MF – How do you- never mind, I don't even want to know.

This chapter was actually ready to be posted last week but I delayed it because I started writing another story. JPEGTFIL is the same story essentially, but it's from James' perspective. The first chapter, lines up with this one, hence why I waited to post this until it was finished. Chapter eleven of this story will take probably just as long because although it's currently finished, I do want to write a matching James chapter. I'd definitely recommend reading the other story because you learn tons of little details about the characters, Sirius' nickname for Shaw, what James' summer job was, and you even get some more scarce details on Floss' relationship (yes, that is the celebrity couple nickname for Merrick and Marvel, no, nothing anyone says will make me change it, sorry MF). As for what just happened, I'm afraid we'll never know what Marlene did over the summer (read JPEGTFIL and you'll learn a few more details), not much I assume, which is why I didn't write a whole chapter about it.

Have a better day/week/month/year/life

Shaelynn


	11. Chapter 11

Credit to J.K. Rowling, I am unbelievably excited for Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them.

Lily went home later that night to find a letter waiting for her. The envelope contained a badge that read 'head girl.'

Lily had been a Gryffindor prefect along with Remus for the last two years. Of course she wanted to be head girl but she'd fully expected it to go to someone else.

She thought back for a minute to when she'd received her prefect letter the summer before fifth year. In all honesty that had been a bigger shock; Lily had expected it would go to Marlene or Shaw.

The biggest shock though, came when Lily met up with Remus a few days before they were to return to Hogwarts. They were having lunch when Remus blurted out, "James is head boy."

Lily almost choked, "that's a terrible joke Moony."

"It's not a joke Lily, he told me after Petunia's wedding."

Naturally quite pale, Lily turned almost white as all the blood rushed away from her face. "Dumbledore wouldn't do that. Everyone knows it should be you."

"Lily, you and I both know that it couldn't be me. Dumbledore is letting me stay on as prefect with Shaw replacing you to help even out the numbers, that's more than I deserve. Besides, James accepted, it's a done deal."

Lily was ready to confront James on the platform at King's Cross but he was nowhere to be seen. She then meant to talk to him after the prefect meeting but he left right away with Lucie Blythe.

While Lily was contemplating going off to find James, Marlene sat in a compartment with Dorcas and Robin.

"All I'm saying is you're sitting in here gossiping with Meadowes while Sirius is out there. Even Fleming has the good sense to use this time to snog her boyfriend."

"Marvel says they're not together."

"No one asked you Dorcas." Robin looked ready to punch Dorcas in the face but all of a sudden her angry facade vanished. "Sorry that came off rather rude." The Slytherin looked perplexed at the fact that she'd apologized while the two Gryffindors just rolled their eyes.

"Sirius and I aren't like that Rid. We spent the whole summer together, but there's nothing wrong with spending a few hours apart."

"If you say so, now I've best be off. I think the prefect meeting is over, I should go find out what I missed."

As the door clicked shut Dorcas turned to Marlene, "Dumbledore had to have been drunk when he made her a prefect, right?"

Both girls burst out laughing, "did you hear, he made James Potter head boy?"

Dorcas was speechless for a good while, "well I guess it's funny for the rest of us but poor Evans. I bet by the end of the year she's killed him."

"I don't know Dorcas; I'm betting they finally get together. I mean who would've thought I'd end up with Sirius?"

"Small chance of that, I'm guessing you didn't hear."

"Hear what?"

"Word on the street is Potter's pursuing Lucie Blythe."

"You've got to be kidding, the Hufflepuff? What does he see in her?"

"I don't know, she's pretty enough. Sure no one comes close to Lily but it's not like she's going to say yes to him anytime soon."

Without thinking Marlene confided in Dorcas what Lily had made her swear to secrecy about third year. "Dorcas she's crazy about him! Has been since third year, she's just too scared that he'll break her heart."

The brunette looked as if she was going to be sick. "How long have you known this? He's moving on Marlene, she's missed her chance."

"He can't just give up on her like that, what gives him the right?"

"Marley, he's wasted his whole Hogwarts life pining for her, no one can expect him to wait around forever."

At that moment Lily entered the compartment and took a seat by Marlene who stood up.

"I've got to go find Sirius."

Lily smiled but Dorcas heeded a warning, "don't be rash Marlene."

Marlene found Sirius a few doors down with Peter, Remus, Ezra, and Auryn.

She wasted no time getting to the point. "Who does James think he is toying with Lily like this?"

All five boys gave her questioning looks. Sirius was the first to speak, "what are you talking about Mar?"

"Lucie Blythe. What is he doing with her?"

"Well I suppose he likes her, he's never really talked to us about her."

"What about Lily, Sirius?"

"What about her? This has nothing to do with her."

Marlene gaped, "nothing to do with her? Are you mad Sirius? You know as well as I do that they're in love."

Three of the other boys looked like a bomb had just exploded in their heads.

Marlene noticed Remus' lack of a reaction, "you already knew?" He nodded, "you knew and you still let this happen?"

Auryn and Ezra made their way to the door to escape Marlene's yelling.

"Stop," they both turned back towards the fiery blond. "None of this leaves this room. Robin doesn't find out, Shaw doesn't find out, that idiot bloke Damon doesn't find out, no one finds out. Do you understand?"

Both boys nodded, "good, now Auryn go stop Robin before she terrorizes all the first years and Ezra, Shacklebolt is three doors to the left," she received a shocked look from her fellow Gryffindor, "everyone knows you're back together."

When they left Remus turned to Marlene, "he and I share the first patrol tonight, I'll talk to him."

Everyone was noticeably subdued at the welcoming feast. No one took notice of the new professors even after the headmaster had introduced them. Finally it was time to head to the dorms, while Shaw and Remus led the first years, the rest of the Gryffindors slowly followed behind.

Most of the kids went straight to bed but a lot of the seventh years and a few of the underclassmen hung out in the common room.

When Marlene headed up only Sirius and Peter were left chatting by the fire while Lily read a book across the room. A few minutes later when the redhead got up to leave the two marauders cornered her by the stairs.

"Lily," Peter began.

"James is moving on," Sirius finished.

Lily slowly took a seat on the stairs looking on the verge of tears.

Sirius sat down beside her as Peter asked, "are you in love with him?"

They didn't hear the door open but they did watch as Lily pulled out her wand and whispered, "expecto patronum."

A silvery doe escaped her wand and danced around the common room eventually racing past the far side where two utterly shocked boys stood.

Before the doe ceased to exist Lily was gone.

A/N

MF – I was not snogging him the whole time.

SH – The majority.

MF – We talked to James for at least 20 minutes.

SH – Bravo Marvel, you made it twenty minutes not attached to Merrick's face.

MF – Would it make you feel better if I broke up with him?

SH – I didn't say you needed to break up with him, just spend some time apart.

MF – Merlin's beard I think I'm late for my study session; we'll finish this conversation later.

SH – Why do I feel like she's going to meet Merrick?

I am so unbelievably sorry this has taken so long. I have had a hectic few weeks and been doing a lot of revamping to the story. This chapter means a lot to me as it was the patronus scene that first came to my head and inspired me to write fanfiction. When MF first read that scene she got a bit confused so we tried to update it a bit as well as add more detail into chapter 2 of JPEGTFIL which matches up from the platform to the patronus as well as has an extra scene at the beginning. I really hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I do and chapter 12 should be up a bit quicker since I've decided not to write a James chapter simply for the reason that I'd like to leave a few things to the imagination.

Have a warm (the weather is super nice here) day/week/month/year/life

Shaelynn


	12. Chapter 12

All credit goes to J.K. Rowling the creator of this magnificent world.

In the days following Lily spent most of her time alone and isolated. Remus and Shaw handled most of her head girl duties and no one asked any questions.

All was well, or at least as well as it could be, until the second Saturday in September when she was called into professor Dumbledore's office and handed a letter, a letter that changed the course of Lily Evans' life forever.

It began like one would expect, given the contents, 'We regret to inform you,' the rest was a blur to Lily. She didn't even fully understand when her eyes first skimmed the page. All too soon though, it sank in.

Her parents were dead, and in her mind, they'd been killed because of her.

A group of the evil wizard Voldemort's supporters known as Death Eaters had been going around killing the families of mudbloods one by one. Lily wasn't the first student at Hogwarts to lose someone but that didn't take away from the pain.

Her first instinct took her to her room where she hid for quite some time. Eventually though Marlene came in and asked what was wrong. That was when Lily hit her breaking point.

Marlene was left confused as Lily ran crying out of their room so the blonde walked over to Lily's bed looking for what had upset the girl. In her search, she found a very crumpled up piece of paper.

Before she read it Marlene made her way down to the common room hoping Lily was there.

Instead she found only her fellow Gryffindor seventh years and two third year girls working on some homework. It was clear by the scared looks on the seventh year's faces that they had seen Lily.

"Marlene what's going on with Lily?"

She barely registered Sirius' question as she read the first few lines of the letter. Marlene fell to the ground as tears for her friend's loss filled her eyes.

"Mar what is it?"

This time she heard Sirius, and as he wrapped his arms around her she addressed all of her worried friends.

"V-vvoldemort his Death Eaters," she took a shaky breath. "They killed Lily's parents."

Pettigrew looked like he was going to be sick while Verity was crying within seconds. Ezra Abbott started to lean in closer expecting he'd misheard, and even the stoic Dorcas began to shake. Marlene mainly took notice of Sirius tightening his hold on her as if he were scared that she too would run away. Remus who sat beside Sirius had his hand covering his mouth, as for the second time since he met them all, his eyes grew watery. Shaw in contrast just turned pale clutching her knees to her chest saying over and over again "it doesn't make sense."

After her fifth reread Marlene dropped the letter and looked up to see that James was long gone.

* * *

Lily needed somewhere to hide, and she'd meant to just go into an empty classroom but instead she found herself opening a door she'd never even seen before.

Once inside she made her way past stacks and stacks of mismatched items that if she'd been thinking clearly, would've perplexed her, eventually she fell to the ground near an old bureau.

Lily didn't burst into full on sobs because she hadn't let the sadness completely overtake her; instead, she felt mostly a strong sense of anger, anger that she was a witch, anger that Petunia wasn't, but mostly, anger at Voldemort.

She heard footsteps but she couldn't manage to get up feeling suddenly weak. Lily didn't even look up when the noise stopped beside her. She knew it was James; he smelled like a fresh spring day as he always did and as he sat down beside her Lily melted into him.

He held her in his arms as she finally began sobbing, all the while saying nothing. Even once her crying stopped he didn't press her but after a couple of hours he realized that it had to be getting late.

"Lily," she lifted her head slightly in acknowledgment. "We should really get back to the tower, I'm sure everyone's worried sick."

"No," she sat up straight and he felt her absence as her head left his shoulder. "Please James not tonight."

He nodded getting up, "but you can't stay here." As she stood he scooped her up off the ground and carried her deeper into the labyrinth.

Her head rested softly against his shoulder as he held her like she weighed nothing. Lily realized as they moved that he had a sense of direction, as if he knew where to go because his irregular path led them straight to a huge four poster bed. Delicately he set Lily down.

"I can come back for you in the morning if you like."

Lily surprised even herself with the neediness in her voice. "Won't you stay with me James?" Who could blame him for saying yes? After all, he was only a teenage boy madly in love with the girl in front of him.

He nodded and as he lay down beside her she grabbed his arms positioning then around her. For any other girl James would've argued as he liked his own space, but this was Lily, and he would do anything for her.

Due to the lack of windows in the room it was hard to tell what time it was when Lily finally awoke but she assumed it was almost morning.

One of James' arms was still draped protectively over her and she could hear him breathing heavily in his sleep. It was almost enough to make her forget about the day before, almost, but not quite.

Lily was supposed to floo home later that day to help Petunia make arrangements for the funeral and to clean out the house. Her childhood house, the house her parents were killed in.

Everything was over. Lily could come back and hide at Hogwarts for the rest of the year, but after? She'd be an adult, an orphaned adult completely alone in life.

If Petunia wasn't married things would be different but now she had Vernon to lean on and she didn't need Lily anymore like Lily needed her.

The redhead bolted upright as that thought crossed her mind. She and Petunia had drifted apart ever since she first discovered she was a witch but they'd still shared a bond. Now though? The people that linked them were gone; Lily and Petunia weren't even part of the same world anymore.

Her sudden movement had awoken James, "are you ready to go back?"

Lily turned to look at him. His hair was no more messed up than usual but something about him was different. He no longer stared back at her with confidence but rather with concern. With that in mind she slid off the bed and gave him the weakest of weak smiles before offering her hand to him.

* * *

It was just before nightfall when Lily arrived back at her childhood home. It was charmed to appear unchanged to muggle eyes but Lily could see what was really there. The broken windows, the scorch marks on the front door, it was all blatant to the magical eye.

The belief that maybe Petunia still needed her was what pushed Lily inside. A huge part of her just wanted to run away but she forced those thoughts down deep inside as she made her way up the front steps.

Her hand was shaking manically as she knocked on the door and it only got worse as she stood there waiting.

When the door swung open instead of a sister in tears Lily found a sister whose face showed only anger and disgust.

A/N

SH – This took way longer than intended.

MF – Lily's parents died, what, did you think this was going to be a walk in the park?

SH – Yes…?

Well what did you guys think? This was definitely one of the hardest chapters to write considering that the death of Lily's parents isn't something I know a lot about. I was torn because I wanted them to die before Lily left Hogwarts but I also wanted James to meet them, hence the awkward encounter in JPEGTFIL. At the same time though I didn't want to add a lot of detail to this because knowing me I'd then go and give boring descriptions of every character's family. The bit of Marlene in this chapter was probably my biggest regret because I think the girl deserves more than a few lines but I really struggled to fit her in even in this small way.

Have a nonsensical day/week/month/year/life

Shaelynn


	13. Chapter 13

Seeing that it has been a month since I updated let's take a stroll down memory lane. Lily's parents have been killed by death eaters and she is now at home for the funeral. Marlene and Sirius are finally together and Lily and James are getting closer as well. Marvel Fleming is a seventh year Ravenclaw who is the Quidditch match commentator and Robin Ridley is a seventh year Slytherin. Other important characters include Dorcas Meadowes, Gideon Prewett, and Johnny.

As always credit to the inspiring JK Rowling for the majority of these characters.

* * *

Marlene was sitting in the common room Tuesday evening when James posted a flyer. He hadn't been the same since Lily left but something had forced him into an okay mood that night because he was no longer frowning. After he'd shooed a hoard of first years away from the notice board, he made his way over to Marlene.

"Quidditch tryouts," he said pointing back to the notice. "We need a new seeker."

Marlene didn't miss a beat, "what about a chaser? I mean Naven is gone now. Unless," she paused trying to convince herself it wasn't true. "James you already promised me that spot, how could you give it to someone else?"

"McKinnon, you didn't let me finish."

"No James, you're the one who didn't let me finish. You'd be lucky to have me on that ridiculous team of yours and you know what? It's your loss."

"Actually I'm not losing anything-"

"I don't want to hear your gloating James. Can you just leave me alone?"

"Sure but tryouts are on the pitch tomorrow, be there early."

"James there's no way I'm trying out for seeker; I told you I wanted to be a chaser."

"I know, and no one said you were trying out."

"Then why in the world do I have to go to tryouts?"

"Think it over McKinnon, I'll see you tomorrow." With that James headed out the door to do rounds with Shaw Hale while Marlene was left trying to put two and two together.

In case you're wondering, it took her ten minutes and an ecstatic Sirius to finally understand what James had meant.

The next day Marlene made it to the pitch an hour early to try and get some extra practise in. James knew she had skill, he'd seen her try out before and they'd played plenty a game in the summer, but she still had much to prove.

Tryouts sucked to say the least. There were two fourth year girls who couldn't even fly, a third year boy who had serious anger problems, three other boys just vying for the affections of Dorcas, and a sixth year who to her credit at least tried.

The candidates were sat on one side of the pitch while the team huddled on the other side.

"Who do you think we ought to pick?"

"You're Quidditch captain James, you should be telling us." James looked a bit off put by Dorcas' comment but they all knew it was just her personality.

"Sirius are you sure that was everyone?"

"Of course I am James- oh wait a second. There was only three gits in love with Dorcas."

"Well how many did you think there were?" James wasn't angry; he was just lost on how his best mate could get confused so easily.

"Well four obviously. Anyway that means there's still someone left." The whole team craned their necks to stare at the potential seekers.

"Who is it?" They all asked in unison.

Sirius took a couple of seconds before answering, "some bloke named Owen."

They all snapped their heads back to face Sirius. "Since when is there an Owen in Gryffindor?"

Dorcas laughed at James' comment, "like you'd know, you hardly pay any attention to the first years."

"Hate to break it to you Meadowes but first years can't try out for the team. By the way, as head boy I make it my duty to know every kid in my house."

"Then who's Owen?"

James glared at Dorcas while asking Sirius, "last name?"

"Rosier, Owen Rosier."

"Connor," James said turning to the keeper, "take your position. Meadowes you sit this one out, you got this Prewett?" The younger boy nodded. "Sirius you're off since you can't even read a list properly and you're with me Marlene."

While Sirius and Dorcas sat on the ground patiently, James and Marlene flew the short distance to the group of potential seekers.

"Do we have an Owen?" James asked once they'd landed.

Out from around the back of the group came not a boy, but a girl who Marlene recognized as a second year. Her hair was red like Lily's but fiercer if one could call hair colour fierce. She looked more nervous than anything which explained why she didn't speak up sooner.

James then did something unexpected, "the rest of you can head back to the castle, if we pick you you'll know soon enough, otherwise, thanks for coming out."

Once they'd left Marlene turned to James, "what did you do that for?"

"Come off it Marlene, don't tell me you wanted them to stay? They wasted our whole afternoon. When she doesn't work out," he said pointing subtly at Rosier, "we'll go with that sixth year."

"Why do you think she won't work out?"

"She's in second year McKinnon, how good could she be?" With that James flew into the air instructing Owen to follow him.

James acted as the opposing seeker while the rest of the players just flew around. When Connor wasn't watching Marlene scored so they got into a row, Connor saying she cheated, Marlene saying it was fair.

They were silenced by Sirius' calls from below. "McKinnon did she just catch the snitch?"

"What-" before she could finish her sentence Marlene turned to see Owen Rosier proudly holding the snitch.

Owen was a natural. Or at least that's what James yelled triumphantly as he perched above the stadium on his broom.

Owen Margaret Rosier was a half blood, her muggle father by some stroke of bad luck had the same surname as the pure blooded family that was related to Sirius via his uncle's wife Druella. The wizarding family Rosier was full of known death eaters making them not the most ideal fake relations.

Marlene was a bit sceptical to say the least, but then Owen told them all of her older siblings. Drew and Ellie Lofton were known by everyone. Twins who played professional Quidditch straight out of Hogwarts for about three years, they were considered the best of the best. That all changed in 1972 during separate games playing on separate teams, both Drew and Ellie were terribly injured. After that they never returned to play professionally.

Being only half siblings, there was some distance between Owen and the twins but when she turned nine they started coaching her and ever since they'd been inseparable. Drew was now married with a son on the way while Ellie was content just watching her little sister grow up.

That's all the Gryffindors learned about Owen. She didn't talk about her parents, and she didn't talk about herself, but she seemed like the proudest sister in the world to be related to Drew and Ellie.

When Marlene was heading back up to the castle after tryouts she ran into Johnny. The first year, or rather now he was a second year, she had met over the Christmas break.

"Did she make the team?"

"Hey Johnny, How've you been?"

"Did she make the team?"

"What- who? You mean Owen?" The boy nodded enthusiastically, "yes she did, she was amazing you should've come and watched."

"I promised I wouldn't go. Owen said she would only try out if I wasn't there to watch her mess up."

Marlene smiled, "you two are friends?"

"I guess," he looked flustered, "mainly just housemates like the rest of us."

"By the sounds of it you two like each other, now I may not be-"

"Thanks Marlene, bye." With that he retreated faster than Marlene thought possible.

When she got inside Marlene's ears were instantly accosted by the sounds of bickering.

"I just don't see why you won't let me do it."

"Don't be daft, the match is Slytherin vs Ravenclaw and you're as biased as they come."

"Oh please, you're just saying that because Professor Dumbledore asked you to take a step back."

"For one match and it's only because I have all those late assignments. If you have a problem go talk to Dumbledore because I've already made my decision." With that Marvel Fleming stormed off, likely in the direction of Ravenclaw tower.

Robin Ridley looked about ready to kill someone, and against her better judgement, Marlene approached.

"Hey Robin-"

"Can you believe this? Marvel's letting Shaw do commentary for the first match; she doesn't even know anything about Quidditch!"

"Well I'm sure she has her reasons, Shaw's been-"

"It's just ridiculous; I mean I've known Marvel just as long as Shaw has. If I would've known this would happen when my parents introduced me to Shaw I never would've been so nice to her."

"Now Robin, don't you think you're overreacting a little bit?"

"You're sounding a lot like my Mother McKinnon. This was my chance to finally prove I'm more than just the stereotypical Slytherin. You don't know what it's like for me, as soon as people hear what house I'm in they just look right past me, is it wrong to want to be more than that?"

Marlene was taken aback. She'd gotten to know Robin quite well through the years and would never have expected an outburst like this from her.

"It's never wrong, but are you sure it's going to be what you expected it to be?"

"I don't care what it is as long as it's better than this."

"What's wrong with this?"

"Marlene you're with Sirius, Lily's with James," Robin stuck her hand out to stop Marlene's denial, "they're crazy about each other, you'd have to be blind to not see it. Marvel and Shaw are extremely close like Verity and Dorcas, even Benjy Fenwick has a best mate. What about me? No one wants to be friends with a Slytherin. I thought," she paused, "I thought that maybe since Tessy was head girl, I could do it too, but I mean the thought itself was just ridiculous."

"Robin you've got more friends than you even realize. Marvel, Shaw, and Auryn would do almost anything for you and besides, you're everyone's favourite Slytherin. They know you're different Rid that's why no one cares that you somehow managed to get into every common room."

"You heard about that?"

"Robin everyone heard about that. See though, that's how I know that they don't care about your house. The only people who may not like you are the other Slytherins and you shouldn't give a second thought to what they think anyway."

"I wish it was that easy."

"It is that easy-"

"Sorry I've got to go meet someone, but thank you for this Marley, it means a lot."

Before Marlene could say bye Robin was gone. If she would've thought a bit more Marlene would have realized that Marvel had gone the other way so Robin wasn't going to make amends. More importantly though, if she would've stayed by the entrance for another minute she would've seen Shaw and Auryn come in from a walk around the grounds that they'd taken to avoid their bickering friends.

None of that happened though so instead Marlene headed back to Gryffindor tower, fully believing Robin was with her friends, where she curled up beside a window and ignored the world for the rest of the day.

It was pitch black outside when James came in. He spotted Remus and waved him over to where Marlene was sat.

"Lily's coming back."

Marlene turned towards the boys, "well that's good, isn't it? Why do you look like you've seen a ghost James?"

It was true, he was ghastly pale. "I guess so; I'm just really worried about her."

Remus finally spoke up, "she's going to get through this, she has all of us and she has her sister."

James noticeably flinched when he said sister. "Remus, Lily said Petunia wants nothing to do with her."

He extended the letter out to the werewolf who clearly needed confirmation.

Marlene didn't read it, she could tell simply from the horror on both of the boys' faces that it was true.

A/N

MF – Welcome back! I've got to say though that the lack of Lily in this makes me really curious as to what is happening on her end.

SH – I guess you're going to have to stick around a little longer than.

This chapter is dedicated to all of you for sticking with me these past few months. At the time I wrote this it was most definitely my favourite chapter but now I feel like I've overdone it. There is of course a matching James chapter (chapter 3) which is what took me the month to get together. I really want to hear your thoughts so I know if I'm spending too much time on James and dragging the story out too much. I really hope this chapter was worth the wait.

Have an optimistic day/week/month/year/life

Shaelynn


	14. Chapter 14

All credit for the world and the majority of the characters goes to the wonderful J.K. Rowling

"You have an hour to decide what you're keeping and what's to go."

Lily didn't have time to let the pain of being home sink in because Petunia wouldn't stop nagging her.

"Vernon and I already dealt with the kitchen and the dining room but you're welcome to anything in the living room if you can justify it." She paused for breath and then glared at Lily, "what are you waiting for your hour is ticking away."

Lily finally broke, "Tuney, what is wrong with you?"

Her sister took a step back before yelling with more force than Lily had. "My problem? My problem is that my parents are dead because my little sister couldn't be normal. I'll never get to see mum smile or dad laugh again and it's all because of you."

That hurt Lily worse than all the times she'd been called a bad witch because she was a mudblood, worse than the pain of believing Marlene cursed her sister, and worse than finding out that James Potter had moved on. This hurt so badly because it was true.

The house didn't look too terrible as Lily made her way to the staircase, but it was quite obvious Petunia had cleaned. Somethings just couldn't be fixed that easily though, like the marks on the walls and the broken railing on the stairs.

The door to Lily's room was lying on the ground having been pulled off its hinges. Petunia hadn't gone in there, that much was clear. It would be a stretch to say it resembled a bedroom; the more accurate term would by a war zone. Her old Hogwarts textbooks lay with their pages ripped out scattered all around the room, something in the corner had been set on fire and Lily guessed it was her old school robes. The worst, was that amidst all the destruction, the lily from James lay peacefully on the floor. Somehow it was still alive even when everything around it had been destroyed.

There really wasn't that much to keep, Lily took only a bag of muggle clothes and the few family photos she could find in one piece to Petunia and Vernon's. Tuney said they had a cupboard under the stairs where Lily could leave her stuff until she graduated. That was by far the nicest thing her sister said to her the whole time she was there.

Lily did plan to take two things back to the castle with her; a certain flower, and a photograph from two years ago that Petunia had taken of Lily, Remus, and Marlene during the summer; two happy memories taken out of a sea of pain.

The funeral went as well as it could have. Lily swore she didn't recognize a single person there except for the neighbours, but she had the slightest inkling that there were a few wizards in the crowd. Petunia wouldn't stop crying which was terrible because she had decided that she would read the eulogy. Lily had wanted to do it, she'd left so much unsaid with her parents when she headed off to Hogwarts, but Petunia had insisted.

After everyone had left the reception Petunia turned to Lily. "You can go now."

"Are you kicking me out?"

"You've already missed nearly a week of school Lily, and you're not helping anyone by sticking around."

"Well I can't leave now; I have to owl my headmaster."

Her sister jumped at the word owl but not long after regained her composure. "Then I hope to see you gone in the morning." Petunia started to head out the door.

"They wouldn't want this."

She stopped and stared back at Lily. "Don't you dare say what they would want, you lost that right when you got them killed. I can barely even look at you."

With that Lily apparated into Petunia and Vernon's backyard seeing it as a better option then the long car ride.

Once she unlocked the door she headed straight up to the room she'd been staying in and wrote two letters; one to Dumbledore, and one to James Potter. Sending them off with her owl Lily fell onto the bed and didn't wake until the next day.

Opening her eyes she noticed her owl had returned with a letter from Dumbledore. With his okay she was off, she didn't even bother changing out of her black dress, simply for the reason that she didn't want to stay any longer. Lily grabbed her bag and owl one in each hand and apparated back to the house she had flooed to when she came.

After a short apology for the early hour, Lily found herself with a handful of dust muttering the words that took her back to Hogsmeade.

When she stepped out of the hearth in the Three Broomsticks she immediately began crying. Not the slow falling tears she'd experienced at the funeral, no that's not what these were, these were happy tears. At the table closest to the fire sat Marlene, Dorcas, and the four Marauders.

Their faces perked up at the sight of her and she was being hugged within seconds.

"How did you guys know?"

"Apple here," Sirius said affectionately putting his arm around his girlfriend, "may have convinced Dumbledore to let us know when you were coming back."

"How did you convince him?"

"Bribery." They all burst out laughing thinking of Marlene trying to bribe the headmaster.

"Let me guess," Dorcas said, "you gave him candy."

Marlene nodded and the group laughed more, "I don't know why you all think it's so funny because it worked, didn't it? Did I mention that I got us out of classes today too?"

As the group parted a bit Lily came face to face with James. She thought back to the last time she saw him, after they'd spent the night in that room. If possible his hair looked even messier now than it did then.

As they walked to the castle in the black of night, or rather it was morning now, Sirius and Remus carried her owl and bag respectively while James held her hand. No one said anything because they were James and Lily; this was how it was always meant to be.

When the group made it to the common room instead of going to sleep they all sat around talking.

"You can't honestly have a nickname for everyone." Sirius responded with a 'try me' look to Dorcas who just rolled her eyes. "Ezra?"

"The B-team."

"What?"

"Well clearly we're the A-team," Sirius said pointing at himself, James, Remus, and Peter, "so that makes Ezra the B-team." This caused a collective groan from everyone including the three other marauders.

"Moving on," Dorcas continued, "Robin Ridley?"

"Bludger." When he received only blank stares Sirius rolled his eyes and explained. "When I first met her I figured she was just another stuck up Slytherin but then she started talking and it was like getting hit by a bludger." Everyone nodded approval but Marlene looked a little jealous, Sirius took immediate notice and wrapped his arm protectively around her.

"Marvel?"

"QW, for quick wit. That came after she commentated her first Quidditch match."

Dorcas paused for a moment, "what's my nickname?"

Sirius opened his mouth and then shut it.

"Ellie," this came from Lily whose head was rested on James' shoulder.

Everyone's attention turned and Sirius looked a bit mad as he spoke, "how do you figure that Lilium?"

"Have you never heard her walk down the stairs in the morning Padfoot? She sounds like a heard of elephants." It was a surprise they didn't wake anyone up with their laughing because it took them a good two minutes to calm down enough to talk.

"Well Ellie? Is that enough proof for you?" Dorcas glared but didn't bring up any more questions. Instead they moved on to discussing the upcoming Hogsmeade trip.

"Some Ravenclaw bloke asked Lauren and if he lays a hand on her I will go after him."

"Marley not all Ravenclaws are bad." Dorcas wasn't paying much attention to the conversation facing a harder struggle to keep her eyes open than the rest.

"I'd argue that they are."

"Come off it Black you said yourself that there's nothing wrong with Fleming."

"I said she was quick witted Meadowes, but that doesn't take away from the fact that she's a total prat most of the time."

"Have it your way then, I just don't see how you can judge the whole of Ravenclaw house based on a few people. There are plenty of people in Gryffindor who are prats but you never seem to think all Gryffindors are bad."

"That's because Sirius is the biggest prat in this house." Everyone turned to Lily, "what? We were all thinking it. Besides, you're both acting like it defines a person, and it doesn't. Sirius is still perfectly enjoyable to be around and so is Marvel because it's just part of their personality. The real problems are the people who are purposely prats. Why don't you argue about them instead?"

"You really think I'm a prat Evans?"

"Well I wouldn't really call you one now but back in fifth year? That definitely would have been my word of choice to describe you."

"What did I ever do to you?"

"Hmm," Lily said as she pretended to contemplate. "There was the time you purposely spilled butterbeer on me at the Three Broomsticks, or the time you somehow convinced Professor Dayton that I was the one who charmed all the books to stay shut forcing me to miss a Hogsmeade weekend for detention. Those ringing any bells?"

Sirius went hysterical, "Evans do you remember who you were with or planning to be with both those trips?"

"I don't remember; some bloke I suppose."

Sirius just smirked until Lily put two and two together. She sat up straight, "you were purposely trying to ruin my date! This is why I called you a prat Sirius."

"Don't look at me Evans; you don't think I did it for my own good do you? No offence Lil but I don't rather care who you date, I was just rather sick of someone's jealousy."

Lily turned to James, "how many times do I have to tell you Potter, I'll be going out with the squid before I go out with you." Somehow though, no one believed her, for as she said it her hand slowly rose to brush James' hair out of his eyes.

For a moment time stood still but too soon Sirius made another Ravenclaw comment and everyone's attention returned to his argument with Dorcas.

"James," Lily said just loud enough for him to hear. He leaned in making her more nervous about what she was about to say. "Is there anything you want to ask me?"

He only thought about it for a second. "Lil do you want to go to Hogsmeade with me?"

She shook her head smiling, "I'll have to think about it."

A/N

MF – Well it looks like things are really looking up for Jily.

SH – Jily?

MF – James and Lily, what, have you been living under a rock? Every awesome couple has a celebrity couple name.

SH – What about Sirius and Marlene?

MF – Blackinnon.

SH – You and Merrick?

MF – It pains me to say this but we have been dubbed Floss.

SH – Floss?

MF – Fleming plus Ross apparently equals Floss.

Hi guys, sorry as always for the wait and I hope the chapter lived up to your expectations. I'm heading camping soon with no cell coverage and therefore you won't be hearing from me for quite some time. Hopefully this chapter can hold you over until then, MF and I decided to leave it untouched whereas most of my chapters go through major editing and usually gain or lose scenes. I was planning on writing a James chapter for this but I figured you guys deserve something before I go off the grid. One last thing; I'd love it if you would check out my one-shot James and Lily's Easy Guide to Ending up Together. I really wanted to take a stab at writing an AU and I think it turned out pretty great.

Have an unforgettable day/week/month/year/life

Shaelynn


	15. Chapter 15

All credit goes to the birthday girl Joanne Rowling

Eventually Dorcas headed up to bed and not too long after so did Remus and Peter. Once Marlene and Sirius were asleep in each other's arms James turned to Lily.

"Have you made up your mind?"

Lily nodded and then leaning forward, she kissed James Potter.

Now would be the time to remember that this was not their first kiss, for that had happened months ago. They were together now though, and that meant something entirely different.

"Merlin's beard Evans, that was a bit forward of you. I don't know if I like this new you."

Lily looked crestfallen, but before she could leave James kissed her. He slowly lowered her head onto the arm rest and when they finally broke apart they just laid there.

Light was just beginning to show up on the horizon when they finally parted ways.

"Goodnight Potter."

"Goodnight Evans."

Life was pretty good from then on. Sure Marlene was mad that no one had woken her and Sirius, but she got over it.

Before long it was the Hogsmeade weekend. Lily found out only the day before that Remus and Shaw had decided to go to together to discuss 'prefect duties,' leaving Peter to tag along with Verity and Dorcas. She felt bad for Peter but not bad enough to let him crash her first official date with James.

"How did you convince me into going out with you?" Lily asked as they made their way out of the school.

"I do believe it was my superior kissing ability." Lily laughed as James squeezed her hand. "Can I tell you a secret Evans?"

"Of course you can."

"You were my first kiss." Lily stopped dead in her tracks.

"You didn't kiss a girl until you were 17?"

"You didn't kiss a boy until you were 17."

"How do you know I didn't kiss anyone else?"

"I would've found out and punched the guy."

Lily's eyes twinkled and a smile grew on her face. "What were you waiting for?"

"The right girl."

I think you can guess what happened next, they kissed. It was beautiful, it was perfect, it was right because he was James and she was Lily.

"So," Lily went on to say later as they stood in Honeydukes, "the blue sugar quill or the red one?"

"Why not just get them both?"

"I didn't bring enough money."

Before she could argue James grabbed both quills and had bought them.

"Well what did you do that for?"

James laughed, "I'm not going to deprive you of your sugar Lil. Besides, I do believe it's customary for the guy to pay on a date."

"Well I won't let you buy me anything else."

"I'll accept that challenge."

Sure enough, no less than twenty seconds after they'd entered the Three Broomsticks James had placed a drink in Lily's hand.

"James seriously, you don't need to do this."

"Lil I'm doing it because I want to. Stop overthinking it."

"Why can't I buy you something?"

"You can, Christmas is coming up, I'm expecting something mind blowing."

Lily rolled her eyes, "I can do that, but what are you going to get me?"

"Well what exactly do you want?"

She thought about it, "James, I want to meet your parents."

While James and Lily had everything sorted out, Sirius and Marlene were arguing over the same topic.

"You wouldn't introduce me to your parents all summer, so all I'm saying is why don't you come meet the Potters? They're the closest thing I have to family."

"Sirius I said no, it's too soon and too big a step."

"Mar we'll have been together almost a year at that point, and this is already the longest relationship I've ever had."

"How do you know we'll even still be together at Christmas?"

"I know because you're too stubborn to leave me and I like you too much to see you go."

"What you're saying is our relationship depends on my stubbornness and the fact that you like me?"

"Yes, that is exactly what I just said."

"Well what if you stop liking me?"

"Mar if that was possible I never would've asked you out. Believe it or not, I knew after our first kiss that I would," he stopped for a second, "care for you until the day I die."

Marlene realized that he was going to say 'love you until the day I die,' but he stopped himself because he knew it would scare her.

Then before Marlene could argue or complain that they were standing in the middle of the road where everyone could see them, Sirius kissed her. She could tell just by the way he held her that he had meant every word he'd said, and somehow, that made the kiss so much sweeter, causing Marlene to forget about where they were, and forget about all the prying eyes around them.

When the moment ended Sirius wrapped his arm around Marlene, not because it was cold or because he wanted to protect her, but just because he could.

"I'll hold you to that Sirius."

"I hope you do."

Marlene sighed, "I should go check on Lauren."

"Mar," Sirius said as they walked towards the Three Broomsticks, "you've got to give her some space."

"I can't just leave her alone with some prat, who knows what he could be doing to her."

"Marley, you don't even know who this bloke is, he could be a perfectly nice guy."

"Equal chance that he's not though."

"Lauren will be fine; besides, we've got more important things to worry about."

"Care to explain?"

"Lily and James, they're on their first date. Don't you want to know how it's going?"

Marlene bit her lip, "but Lauren might need me."

"Lily might need you too."

"You're a git Sirius."

"I know, but you still like me and I'm not too worried about what everyone else thinks."

Begrudgingly, Marlene followed Sirius inside the Three Broomsticks to a table in the back that was already occupied by Peter, Dorcas, and Verity.

"What did we miss?"

"James messed with his hair approximately fifteen times."

Marlene gaped at Verity, "give us a bit more than that."

"I reckon they're just talking like always, James has waited how many years for this? He doesn't want to blow it."

Before Marlene could reply Shaw burst through the door. "Sirius, Marlene, can I talk to you guys outside?"

Before they could argue she was gone. Dorcas waved off their confused looks. "We've got this covered, you go deal with Hale."

As soon as they were out the door Shaw burst out, "is tonight the full moon?"

They both stared at her with blank expressions causing her to almost yell at them, "is tonight the full moon?"

"No," Sirius began, "Remus said it's not until-"

Marlene realized a second before Sirius. "Where is Remus, Shaw?"

"We were down by the Shrieking Shack and then all of a sudden he got really tense and said he had to go." Shaw seemed near tears having worked herself up more and more with each word she spoke.

"I'm sure it's nothing, Moony was probably just having a bad day."

As Sirius spoke Marlene put two and two together. Turning to Shaw she said, "wait, why did you ask about the moon?"

Shaw looked puzzled, "Remus never told you I knew?"

Sirius stepped in getting defensive, "how long have you known?"

"I found out the summer before first year, right after I got my letter."

"No offence Goody," it was clear to Marlene that Sirius still meant this to be offensive as he continued, "but you and Remus have never really been mates, why would he tell you this?"

"Dumbledore made sure we were introduced." She took a deep breath, "my oldest brother, was a werewolf."

"What do you mean?" Marlene asked instantly thinking of Turner.

"Garrison Hale was my brother." Marlene's eyes widened as Sirius took a step closer. They'd both heard the story of Garrison too many times to count. Before they could speak Shaw continued. "It was less than a year from the time he was turned to when he-" Shaw trailed off; even after nearly ten years she couldn't bring herself to say it.

* * *

Garrison Hale was barely 18 and fresh out of Hogwarts when he was attacked by a werewolf. They said it was a miracle that he'd lived but then they found the bite. His parents had then sent him away once a month, but after a while they just figured they could keep him locked up in the shed at home. His first night in the shed he broke out and no one knows exactly what happened next, but at some point during that terrible night he took a life.

Eleanor Delaney was Garrison's childhood sweetheart, the catch, she was a muggle. They say you're completely unaware as a werewolf but something took Garrison to Eleanor's backyard. Maybe it was some sort of twisted fate, because when Garrison found out what he'd done he found a rope and ended his life as quickly as he had ended hers.

* * *

Suddenly everything made sense. Well except for the fact that Marlene had shared a room with the girl for nearly seven years and somehow never put two and two together. Shaw and Garrison didn't even have different last names. Not to mention that Marlene's parents would still bring up the story from time to time when she or Lauren went out alone.

"You're not invincible," they would say, "don't act like you are. We don't want you ending up like poor Garrison."

Brushing away a tear Shaw continued. "I always figured Dumbledore gave me a second chance with Remus; I couldn't save Garrison, but maybe I could help Remus. Lately though, all we've done is fight and I feel like I'm doing more bad than good."

"Shaw-" Marlene began.

"Mar I did something really bad and I figured he'd never find out, but he did. I can't undo it and even if I could I wouldn't. I just don't understand, he forgave you," Shaw directed this to Sirius, "James and Peter."

"What are you talking about Shaw?"

Sirius' face went pale as he, unlike Marlene, knew exactly what Shaw was referring to. In a voice that was barely a whisper he asked; "Shaw, are you an Animagi?"

A/N

MF – HAPPY CURSED CHILD DAY!

SH – HAPPY HARRY POTTER'S BIRTHDAY!

Hey guys, sorry it's been so long. After I got back from camping we flew to Ontario Canada to do some sightseeing and watch some baseball. I'm getting really sad because it's August in a few hours and I am not ready for summer to be almost over. As for this chapter, it might be a little rocky because I really wanted to post it today so I could wish you all a happy Harry Potter/ J.K. Rowling/Cursed Child day and thus MF didn't have time to send me her comments. Hopefully it's still up to your standards, and for those of you who are fans of the Selection series by Kiera Cass, get excited, for those of you who haven't read the books, read them soon. I'm already chapters deep into my next project which is an AU focusing around the selection of Clarkson and Amberly's oldest son. Except spoiler alert, he's not Maxon.

Have a summery day/week/month/year/life

Shaelynn


	16. Chapter 16

As always full credit for the HP universe goes to JK Rowling

In the end Marlene was the one to find Remus. Sirius had gone back up to the castle with Shaw leaving Marlene to wander aimlessly on her own. Eventually she ended up in the Hogshead craving butterbeer.

Turning around from the bar she spotted him instantly. "Lupin, what are you doing in here."

He noticeably snapped out of a trance and nodded at her. "Hey Marley."

"Shaw's worried sick, Sirius had to take her back to the castle she was crying so much."

Remus looked only mildly fazed. "I figured I probably upset her but I just wasn't in the right mindset."

Sitting down Marlene reached across the table and squeezed Remus' hand. "She told us what she did Remus."

Sighing he looked Marlene in the eyes. "How do I forgive that Mar? I've been trying ever since I found out but no matter what I do I just can't. If she gets sent to Azkaban because of me I'll never forgive myself."

When he stopped to take a breath Marlene jumped in. "This isn't your fault, she made the decision, same as Sirius, James, and Peter. Remus?" She took a deep breath as he nodded, "do you have feelings for Shaw?"

He seemed to ponder it for a moment before shaking his head. "I love Shaw, but not like that, not in the 'I want to marry you' way. She's one of my best mates, and she always will be, nothing more, nothing less."

Marley smiled, "you'd tell me if there was more to it, right?"

"Yeah, yeah I would."

* * *

It was another week before the first Quidditch match and when the rainy day finally came, Gryffindor was overjoyed that they weren't playing. James and Sirius still made sure the whole team sit in the stands together, getting soaked since Owen Rosier was the only one smart enough to bring a rain jacket. Lily didn't come out until an hour after the game had started, dragging Verity with her.

"What's the score?" Verity asked as they slid in beside Gideon Prewett.

"70 to 40 for Slytherin, but we're expecting a Ravenclaw comeback."

"Why do you reckon that?"

"Oh I don't know Ver, maybe because the Slytherin seeker sucks."

Verity gave him a sickly sweet smile, "thanks for the kindness Prewett. It's good to know that you're in a good mood."

"Rosalie Banner scores making it 70 to 50 still for Slytherin." Shaw's voice could be heard all throughout the stadium as the few Ravenclaws in the stands cheered.

After another mostly uneventful hour Lily made her way out of the stands, when she was nearly back to the school she heard her name being called.

"Lily Evans stop this instant." Positively soaked through to his bones James still looked like a dream. Lily found herself smiling and that caused a grin to spread across his face as well. "Where do you think you're going?"

"James, I feel like I'll never be dry again, don't you think it's time you let the team head in?"

His smile morphed into a smirk. "Lily darling, I never told them they had to stay. I asked everyone to come watch the beginning so we could get a feel for the other teams but I never said they couldn't leave."

"James Potter, you are an absolute dirty no good lying prat."

"Lily," he whispered now that he was close enough to embrace her. "You'll watch our game right?"

Lily slowly moved away from him with a smile on her face. "I don't know James, it's not like anyone cares if I'm there."

Now her back was to him but there was no mistaking, even with the noisy rain, that he said; "I care."

Turning around she found James standing nearly right behind her and before he could backtrack or make a joke she kissed him. It was soft and sweet just like Lily but also safe and comforting just like James.

In the heat of the moment neither one heard the cheers from the stands, but they did notice when they were engulfed in the crowd leaving the pitch.

"Prewett who won?" James called as the beater made his way past them.

"Who do you think Potter? If it were Slytherin we'd all still be sitting in shock."

James rolled his eyes. "Thanks Gid, see you later." Turning he grabbed Lily's hand. "Well Lil? It looks like the rest of the day is ours."

She shook her head. "I'm going to take a hot shower and if I ever come out I've still got that charms essay to finish."

"Do you want company?"

Lily, taking this the wrong way dropped her mouth in horror. "James Potter you absolute pig!"

Now it was James' turn to be shocked. "I meant with the essay, Merlin Lily you have a dirty mind."

Lily's face went as red as her hair. When she couldn't form any words James drug her forward with the crowd. "Come on Evans if you don't say something I would be happy to join you for that shower."

* * *

Marlene waited a few minutes in the rain before leaving the stands. Most of the students were back in the school but Shaw was just leaving the spot she'd been commentating from.

"Hale!" Marlene called when she saw the girl's soaked figure in the distance.

Shaw ran across the slippery grass stopping only when she was face to face with Marlene.

"You did a good job Shaw."

Shaw shrugged her shoulders. "I'm no Marvel but I had a lot of fun. I figured it'd be pretty empty thanks to the weather but it was actually a pretty good turnout."

"James brought the whole team out but none of us thought to look out the window." Marley said gesturing at her outfit. "Anyway," she said continuing. "Have you talked to Remus?"

Shaw shook her head as the two girls stepped into the school. "I can't Marley, I'm too scared of what he'll say."

"Shaw whatever your middle name is Hale," Marlene said stopping mid stride. "You can't live your life like that. Maybe I've never entirely understood your relationship with Remus but I know you have one. You can't give it up over this, you'll never forgive yourself."

Shaw gave off a small smile. "I just need some more time. I've got to go see Marvel but I'll see you later."

With that Shaw was gone leaving Marlene alone to trek up to the Gryffindor common room.

A/N

MF – Well I must admit you didn't completely mess that up Hale.

SH – Thanks… I think.

MF – There's nothing wrong with being a one hit wonder.

SH – So you'll be back commentating next match?

MF – Oh I'll definitely be back, don't you worry.

Happy August guys, sorry this is kind of a lame chapter. The concrete answer to Shaw's secret will come but I'm pretty sure you'll be able to figure it out based on what happened in this chapter. If you guys have any suggestions on what you'd like to see let me know. Maybe more Dorcas or Gideon (I loved writing him in this chapter), as I'm sure you can tell I'm not one for long chapters but if you're interested in seeing something more in-depth let me know and I can make it happen. The next chapter will be Christmas so there's a bit of a time jump but there really wasn't any more story to tell in the fall.

Have a marvellous day/week/month/year/life

Shaelynn


	17. Chapter 17

All credit for the Harry Potter universe goes to the wonderful JK Rowling

Marlene was overjoyed when Christmas finally rolled around. Lily was coming to stay with the McKinnon's so it was bound to be a good couple of weeks.

She didn't leave things great with Sirius but Marlene planned to go to the Potter's on Christmas with Lily so they'd have time to talk things out. Yeah maybe it wouldn't be the best Christmas but anything would be better than last year.

Speaking of Sirius, how was it she had been with him for nearly a whole year? It felt like almost no time had passed at all.

"Mar what are you thinking about?" Lily asked snapping Marlene out of her trance.

Both girls were stretched out on the arm chairs in Marlene's room. They'd been there for a couple of hours talking on and off, Lily reading a book and Marlene sketching in a notebook.

"Last year," she replied. It wasn't entirely a lie.

"Me too surprisingly. So much has changed, it's unreal. Apparently the holidays are a really depressing time. I don't know if I believe that or not." She faltered, her eyes growing a bit watery.

"Lil? You know you can tell me whatever's on your mind."

"It's my parents. It's always my parents, but for some reason I'm not sad. I almost feel bad that I'm not."

"Are you sure that you're not sad or is it that you're just happy? I mean maybe the good is finally overcoming the bad."

"Yeah," she said hugging a pillow to her chest. "I think that might be it. I mean James and I are doing really good Mar. Not to mention I've got a pretty great best friend." Lily said tossing the pillow at Marlene.

"I wonder if dinner's ready." Marlene mumbled catching the pillow with perfect ease.

"Only one way to find out." Getting up Lily grabbed Marlene's hand and together they descended down to the kitchen where they bothered Mrs. McKinnon until dinner was ready.

* * *

Christmas morning was better than Lily could have imagined. Mr. and Mrs. McKinnon had always been like parents to her but now more than ever.

It was about mid-afternoon when the girls headed to the Potter's and part of Lily really wanted to stay with Lauren and the McKinnon's who were playing exploding snap.

"Are you sure we need to go?" Although this was thought by Lily it was Marlene who voiced it.

"Let me guess; you haven't figured out what to say to Sirius."

"Is it a sign Lil? That our relationship is doomed because I just don't want to be known by adults as 'Sirius Black's girlfriend?'"

That was a tough one to answer. "Well Mar it's not good but-" struggling to save the conversation Lily said the first thing that came to mind. "Sirius has commitment issues too."

Okay that was true… until he started dating Marlene now it's like they switched bodies.

"Lily what am I supposed to do?"

Well great. This just got ten times better. "Do you want to breakup with him?"

"No!" She said her voice getting all high and squeaky. "I mean I don't think so."

"Which is it Mar? There's a big difference."

She took a deep breath. "I don't want him to breakup with me but I feel like I could breakup with him and not be destroyed. How do you feel about James?"

Marlene was freaking brilliant at changing the topic. "I don't even know if James and I are together Marley. It's different."

"No it's not." She said obviously not liking the answer.

Grabbing a handful of floo powder Lily stepped into the fireplace no longer wanting to have that conversation.

"Potter Manor."

* * *

Stepping out of the fireplace Marlene searched for Lily but instead she saw Sirius. Before she could hide in the crowd he'd spotted her.

"Mar can we talk?"

"Sirius is this really the time?"

He shrugged. "Is there a right time? We can't ignore what's happening forever."

"Well for tonight I can." Not even caring how bad she hurt him Marlene walked away from Sirius into the crowd of strangers.

It wasn't long until she saw a friendly face. "Verity, how are you?" Marlene asked hugging her roommate.

"Quite wonderful, it's been a splendid Christmas. How was yours?"

"It was okay. How are your cousins?" Verity and her Father were the lone Gryffindors in a long pure-blooded line of Slytherins.

She grinned. "I have no clue. Apparently I upset Grandma Flint last time I was over there so I was uninvited to the Christmas festivities. It's quite possibly the best Christmas miracle to ever happen."

Marlene laughed. "I always wished I had a large family but then I met you Ver."

She shrugged. "No one can be positive 100% of the time. I've got to be negative somewhere and its better about them than about you."

"You make a good point, I'll give you that. I guess if Lauren and I each have three or four kids it'll feel like a bigger family."

Verity smiled. "Not to mention you'll have me and the rest of our year as your extended family. Now I've got a really important question for you." She paused for emphasis. "If you had a kid right now what would you name him or her?"

"What type of a question is that Ver?"

"Just answer it!"

Marlene sighed. "Um... I guess if it was a boy I'd name him Ben and a daughter would be Fiona."

"Fiona?" Verity's face scrunched up as Marlene nodded. "Not quite my cup of tea. I'm more of a Lydia person."

"Lydia?" Now Marlene scrunched up her face.

Verity rolled her eyes. "You're just saying that because I'm dissing Fiona."

Marlene burst out laughing. "I love you Ver, I was just stressing about the future and now you've got me joking about baby names. You're a really good friend."

She shrugged. "I try."

* * *

"Evans!" Lily turned to see Sirius calling her name. "How've you been?"

The best way to talk to Sirius was with a little bit of humour. "Well right now I'm feeling classy-"

"And a little bit trashy?"

"And a little bit trashy Black. Now to what do I owe the pleasure? McKinnon?"

"McKinnon."

Lily sighed. "She's been going through a lot lately and I can't help her because I have no clue what she's going through. She's so cryptic."

"Is she going to breakup with me?"

Well he was straightforward. "Sirius, when was the last time you went home?"

"Grimmauld place?" Lily nodded. "I don't know, a couple of years, why?"

She shrugged. "I just realized I'm never going home again."

Sirius' eyes widened at the turn of the conversation. "Lily-"

"Sorry that's morbid, isn't it?"

"When you think about it like that it is. I always figured you for one of those super positive people who claim that 'home isn't a place it's a person.'"

"Maybe, but if it was a person it would have been Petunia so either way I've lost it."

"Why Petunia? I mean it sounds like she torments you."

"She's my sister Sirius, she was there for me when no one else was. She's not anymore and I get that but it doesn't change the past. We're blood, that has to count for something."

"Does it?"

"Come on Sirius," Lily sighed. "I see how you are whenever Regulus is involved in something. You want to believe the best and there's nothing wrong with that."

"Maybe that's my problem. I believe the best in everyone even after they've proven it's not going to happen."

"Sirius-" Lily was cut off when Mrs. Potter came back in the room.

"Dinner will now be served in the dining room."

* * *

It wasn't until after dinner that Lily got another moment with James. The party was starting to empty out as she made her way over to him.

"Happy Christmas James," Lily said pulling a present out of her bag.

James smiled. "Your present's upstairs want to come with me?"

Without fully thinking it through she said yes. As they climbed the stairs Lily realized where they were going. His bedroom. James Potter was taking Lily Evans into his bedroom, this would not end well.

When he opened the door Lily tried to focus back on the purpose of the trip. She struggled immediately though because she couldn't help gaping at how clean his room was. It made Remus' room look like a war zone and Marlene's look like a pack rat lived there.

"What?" James asked noticing her expression.

"I just never expected it to be so clean."

He burst out laughing. "Thanks Lil, I mean if that's meant to be a compliment."

She shrugged, not really knowing what it was intended to mean. "It means Marlene is an absolute slob compared to you."

"Here it is," he said pulling a small box out of his nightstand. "Happy Christmas Lil." He said placing the box in the palm of her hand.

She opened it up to find a beautiful ring containing their birthstones; garnet and aquamarine. "James it's gorgeous." She stepped closer to hug him but he stopped her.

"It's meant to be a promise ring Lily. You deserve to have a constant in your life and I want to be that for you. I want you to come live with me after we leave Hogwarts, we can go anywhere in the world Lil, anywhere you want."

"James I don't know what to say."

"Just say yes." He said grabbing her hands. "I'm not saying we have to get married Lily I'd never force you into that." He took a deep breath. "Lily Evans I'm in love with you."

"James," she said taking a step back. "James I can't."

A/N

MF – Did they just– what just–

SH – Breakup? Yeah I think they just did.

Well this is quite the cliff-hanger… sorry about that. I honestly can't say for sure when you'll get the next chapter. If I had all the time in the world I'd give it to you next week but I don't so let's hope for another one this month and if not I'll try my very hardest to get you one in October. On a happier note it's September 1st the one day each year we go back to Hogwarts. Which reminds me, I'm Obsolete Books on Tumblr (I'm way more active on there) and I'd love to see any Harry Potter edits or stories you guys have made so feel free to tag me or send me requests for one-shots, whatever you guys would like to see. A warning though my blog is multifandom so you may find some spoilers; I'll apologize in advance for that. On the topic of multifandoms I'd also love to see your stuff from any other fandoms you're in, I love being a Potterhead but I'm also a proud member of many other fandoms just like I'm sure most of you are. Back to the chapter, I'm very excited to tell you that there is a new James chapter! Chapter four of James Potter's Easy Guide to Falling in Love somewhat matches up to this chapter (chapter 17) of LEAMMEGTM. The James chapter ends at dinner so it doesn't contain this last Jily scene but it does start with a scene I cut from chapter three of JPEGTFIL and there's a really big scene between James and Shaw, which are my favourite to write. Anyway this is getting crazy long so I'll just end it with a quick thank you, you have no clue how much it means to me each time I get a new review or favourite or follower, you guys are the best.

Have a day/week/month/year/life as fabulous as you

Shaelynn


	18. Chapter 18

All credit for the characters and the universe goes to the lovely Jo Rowling.

"I slept with Sirius."

"What?" Lily asked, nearly spitting out her mouthful of juice.

"I told him I wanted to break up, and then I don't know what happened." Marlene sighed, still not touching her breakfast.

"Well did you break up?"

Marlene raised her head thinking about it for a moment. "Yeah we definitely did."

Lily furrowed her brow. "Then you slept with him after you were broken up?"

"I was dead sober if that's what you're asking, so was Sirius."

"Mar I wasn't, I wasn't judging you. I'm your best mate, I'd never judge you. Besides," she said taking a breath. "I can't talk. I waited until James was drunk and then I went up and lied to his face. I told him I didn't love him."

Marlene perked up. "You do though, don't you?"

"Of course I do," Lily said her forehead crinkling. "If I didn't I wouldn't be sitting in a diner on New Year's feeling sorry for myself."

"Then why on earth did you lie?"

"I'm not ready for this. My parents are dead Marley. Everything I had is gone. I never should have started all of this with James in the first place."

"Then why did you?"

Lily slowly chewed her bite of food not wanting to answer. "I wasn't in the right mindset, and then before I knew it I'd fallen in love with him."

"This is really it, isn't it?"

"For both of us I guess."

Marlene's eyes watered up. "Lil I know I have it better than you, I know, but I just couldn't do it anymore. This past year, everything for me has been perfect, but that's not what I want. I know I sound ridiculous but for once I want to be reckless, I want to do something that I want to do, even if it's not right. At first I thought being the girl to tame Sirius Black was that thing, but it wasn't, so now I've made up my mind. I'm going to finish my seventh year and go and find what that something is."

"Is this goodbye?" Lily asked, slightly shocked.

"No," Marlene laughed. "Don't think that. We've got six months left Lil, and even after that; I could never say goodbye to you."

"Where'll you go?"

She shrugged and then a huge grin spread across her face. "North America I think. I've got some distant relations over there. I've actually been writing to my cousin Charlotte, she lives in Halifax, and she said she could get me a job."

"What type of a job?"

"A muggle one. Charlotte's a witch though, but she's quite into the muggle life. I think it'll be good for me."

"Getting away from Sirius?"

"Well I was going to say getting away from magic."

"Hey Mar?" Lily said pushing her plate away. "Why end things with Sirius now? I mean like you said, you still have six months."

"If I waited until then that would be it. My whole last year and a half of Hogwarts. It would all be tied to Sirius. I want it to mean more than that."

"Why sleep with him then?"

Marlene pushed her bangs out of her eyes. "You know how you're in love with James?" Lily nodded. "Well Sirius will always be my first love."

"Your first romantic love."

"Hmm?" Marlene replied, confused.

Lily laughed. "Well in reality I'm your first love, and you're mine Marley."

Marlene smiled thinking back to when they first met. "I will always love you Lily Evans."

Leaving money on the table the girls walked out of the diner in a much better mood than when they entered. Yes they were single but by their choosing not by anyone else's.

A/N

MF – So that was a lame chapter…

SH – I feel like short is the nicer word.

MF – I don't think I've ever claimed to be nice Hale.

SH – Well then…

Hey guys, well it's been seventeen days, so not ideal but better than a month! I apologize big time for this chapter; it's pretty short and really lacking in any action. I just was not interested in writing a huge New Year's Eve chapter since the last chapter I wrote was essentially the same thing but for Christmas. I really liked the ending though, I feel like I haven't been emphasizing Lily and Marlene's relationship enough. As always I'd love if you would let me know if you're liking the story, I'd also love to hear your opinions on the ending of both relationships and the fact that the girls were the instigators (I always planned to have Sirius break up with Marlene but I'm quite happy with how this played out).

On a side note I've been really sick for almost a week now so I'm going to send partial blame of the "lame" chapter to my lack of energy.

Have a healthy day/week/month/year/life

Shaelynn


	19. Chapter 19

Credit as always to J.K. Rowling

The common room was divided; when school resumed the news of the two couples breaking up spread like wildfire. In general the Gryffindors were either siding with Lily and Marlene or James and Sirius, but some of the students got really choosy. Tilly McKight thought Marlene was a tosspot but worshipped the ground Lily walked on, and Nigel Jones was in love with Marlene but thought that Lily was a snob.

All in all though, life was alright. Lily was acing all her classes and Marlene wasn't too far behind. The Gryffindor Quidditch team was doing phenomenal; they beat Ravenclaw in their first match and were no doubt going to win against the Hufflepuff team as well. There was so much going on in general that it was hard for anyone to stay hung up on the demise of their classmates' relationships.

* * *

Heading out of the common room with Shaw for prefect patrol Lily was happy. Not like how she used to be before her parents died but it was still something.

"Do you have plans for Hogsmeade tomorrow?" Shaw asked.

Lily shrugged. "Same old, same old. Marley's still pretty sick so I doubt she'll come but as far as I know Verity and Dorcas will be there."

Shaw stopped walking, biting her lip. "What would you say to staying here?"

"I would say why?"

"Can you trust me on this? It'll be fun." Shaw said smiling.

That ladies and gentleman, is the story of how Lily Evans got tricked into spending her Saturday playing Quidditch.

* * *

It was freezing. Whose idea was it to fly around on brooms in the middle of February? Oh that's right, Shaw's. Lily had flown before, sure, after all in first year there was mandatory flying lessons. Did she ever wish to have to fly again? No, and yet somehow she accepted Shaw's pleading and found herself being a chaser in an extremely amateur Quidditch match.

Unbeknownst to Lily, for nearly twenty years there had been an underground Quidditch society at Hogwarts. To keep it secret they only ever played games on Hogsmeade weekends and that also meant there were no team practises allowed; hence why it was an amateur game.

The other problem was that there wasn't time for tryouts. Last year Alice Prewett and Frank Longbottom had graduated so the team was in desperate need of new players. It was that pitiful story that finally made Lily say yes.

Coming out onto the pitch Lily couldn't help but be surprised. The team was made up almost entirely of people she knew. There were the Ferris twins, Anna George a fifth year Lily had tutored, and Peter Hayes who people tended to confuse with Peter Pettigrew.

Making her way to the change rooms it was clear who the other new member was.

"Hi I'm Lily." She said sticking out her hand to the younger girl.

"Ellie," the girl said accepting Lily's hand. "You're new here too?"

Lily nodded. "Shaw tricked me into it; I actually haven't flown a broom since I was a first year."

"That sounds like Shaw," the other girl laughed. "She likes to get her way; you fell for the pity card didn't you?"

"Maybe," Lily said laughing. "What about you? How'd you get roped into this?"

A huge smile appeared on Ellie's face. "Me? Are you kidding, I've been training for this my whole life. I'm too much of a baby to try out for the actual team so I've been aiming to play for these guys."

"You can make up for my terrible playing then. My goal for today is to just not fall off my broom."

The younger girl smiled, seeming to contemplate whether or not she should say something. In the end her need to speak got the better of her. "Shaw brought you onto the team for a reason. That much I know for sure. Maybe it wasn't because of your Quidditch skills but there was a reason. For all I know she did it simply because she saw how much you needed to be a part of something. That's what she did for me."

"The team means that much to you?"

She shook her blonde head laughing. "No, well I mean yes, but Shaw taught me how to play Quidditch; that's what she did for me. It changed everything in my life, and I hope this does the same for you."

* * *

Ellie was a ray of sunshine off the pitch but as soon as she had her beater's bat in hand she was a little devil. She and Wesley Ferris were nearly unstoppable; it was a shame that they didn't earn any points for their skills.

The rest of the team was... well they could've been worse, that's for sure. Gryffindor won because Shaw caught the snitch, but before that they only had twenty points to Slytherin's ninety. Violet tried her best as keeper but the Slytherin chasers were better than anyone expected.

Lily herself only touched the quaffle once and yet she still had more fun than she had in a long time. The strangest part was that at the end the Slytherin team congratulated the Gryffindors; there was no bad blood between them.

"Thank you," Lily said as she and Shaw sat waiting for their roommates to return from Hogsmeade. "I didn't realize how badly I needed this until I was out on the pitch."

Shaw opened her mouth to reply but was cut off as Marlene, Dorcas, and Verity burst into the room. The girls were smiling from ear to ear as they dumped their bags out on Lily's bed revealing nearly every sweet available at Honeydukes. What a perfect end to a perfect day.

A/N

SH – That was quite a Shaw heavy chapter.

MF – A little too much if you ask me.

SH – Well it's a good thing that no one did.

MF – You're lucky I know you well enough to know that you're joking, and you're lucky that there is plenty more Marvel coming soon.

Hey everyone! It's been way too long! I finally had to just sit down and force out the last paragraph because I knew that was the only way it would get done. My problem is I get these ideas for chapters that I love (all this Quidditch stuff is leading up to something I promise) but getting there isn't exactly the easiest thing in the world. Anyway, there's going to probably be some more time jumps because I don't foresee a sequel so I'm trying to get everything in here that I've ever wanted to write about. Hopefully my updates get better.

Have a lovely fall day/week/month/year/life

Shaelynn


	20. Chapter 20

All credit to J.K. Rowling

The flu came out of nowhere. It was nearly April at that point and exams were ever present on everyone's mind. The problem with that being no one wanted to miss class, one kid got sick, and it spread like wildfire.

"What do you mean I'm not cleared to play Quidditch?" Lily heard James yell one evening from across the infirmary. "Half the team is in here. Are you telling me you think we can win when you won't even allow half of us to play?" He went on to say.

"Actually more than half." Sirius called from his bed across from James'. "Prewett got admitted this morning; it's only Dorcas and Connor now."

"Owen still might get out by tomorrow though."

"James I haven't been able to eat a proper meal in three days, there's no way I can get on a broom." Lily turned to see that Owen Rosier was in a bed nearby.

"Will you lot just be quiet for one minute? You're not the only ones benched from the game tomorrow." Jessamine Jones, the Hufflepuff Quidditch captain, retorted from somewhere nearby.

After that a huge argument ensued between the Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs, with the occasional input from a Ravenclaw or Slytherin. Lily for the most part tuned it out, choosing to focus on her conversation with Marlene instead.

"I think the worst part is being stuck in here with them." Marlene said, meaning James and Sirius. "Auryn and Merrick stopped to chat with me the other day and I swear I saw Sirius reach for his wand."

Lily looked around, "Marvel's been released since then?"

Marlene nodded. "She was barely out the door before she was attached to Merrick's face."

"Those two, they'll probably be married the day they step out of Hogwarts, and no doubt divorced a year later."

Marlene tried to laugh but ended up just coughing. "Maybe, or Marvel will ditch him and take over the world."

Before Lily could make a sarcastic reply, she was pushed out of the infirmary as visiting hours were "now over."

She was nearly at the common room when she ran face first into Shaw. "Are you ready to play a wicked game of Quidditch tomorrow?" The dirty blonde asked.

Lily was perplexed. "It's not a Hogsmeade weekend Shaw."

"Tomorrow," she said pausing for dramatic affect. "Tomorrow we play in the big leagues."

Suddenly it clicked. Most of the team was sick. They'd need people to step in, and who better to ask than other people who play the sport, albeit for fun instead of competition. Well honestly Lily thought anyone would be better than herself.

"The Ferris twins both agreed to play, Vi says she can be a chaser since Connor is still good to play keeper." Shaw went on.

"We're still short a chaser."

Shaw couldn't conceal her grin. "This is just between you and me, but Remus is failing astronomy."

"Our Remus? I don't think he's ever failed anything in his life."

Shaw nodded continuing. "So anyway, I told him I'd tutor him."

Lily furrowed her brow. "You're not even in astronomy."

Shaw brushed it off. "Minor detail; now let me finish my story. I agreed to tutor Remus in astronomy, if," and she emphasized the if, "he would play in the Quidditch game."

"Can Remus even play Quidditch?"

"I don't know." Shaw said shrugging. "I guess we'll find out."

Lily laughed. "Why on earth do we want him to play for us?"

"Because Lily my darling," Shaw said directing Lily into the common room through the hidden door a fifth year had just exited. "It's going to be freaking hilarious."

Lily and Shaw both burst out laughing, neither clueing in that it was now after hours and as prefects they should've questioned the fifth year.

* * *

After the other girls had gone to sleep, Lily crawled out of her bed. Grabbing her charms book she headed down to the common room. She'd finished quite a few assignments at times when she couldn't sleep. Her brain almost worked better at that time of night.

This time however the common room was already occupied by Violet Ferris. "Lily what are you doing down here?" The younger girl asked.

"Same as you probably, I couldn't sleep." Sitting down by the fire the girls stayed silent for a long while.

"Are you nervous about the game?"

Lily shrugged. "A bit."

"That's not what's keeping you up though, is it?"

"I'm an orphan." Lily had no clue why she blurted it out, but it was true. She'd been thinking about it all night. Whenever something good happened in her life, the thought of being an orphan took over. It was why she had broken up with James.

"Me too." Violet said, her eyes not moving from the fire. Before Lily could question her, she elaborated. "Wes and I live with our half-sister Christine. Dad died before we were born, and mum died five years later. Poor Chrissy has been providing for us ever since. She was nineteen when it all happened."

"I'm sorry."

She smiled. "You of all people should know that condolences don't do much of anything."

Lily shook her head. "No, not about your parents. I'm sorry I've been so selfish, thinking no one understood what I was going through."

Violet finally turned to face Lily. "It's true though. No one understands exactly. I know what it's like to have no parents, but to lose them both at once? I don't know what that would feel like. I have memories of my mum, but none of my dad. You have no clue what that's like. Stuff like that, that's why no one's the same."

Hearing footsteps on the staircase Lily turned around. Charlie Owens, a sixth year, looked as shocked as Lily was to find the common room occupied.

"I should go," Lily said getting up, done with the deep conversation, "the game tomorrow and all. I'll be no use without sleep."

"Goodnight Lily."

"Night Violet." Nodding at Charlie, Lily headed straight for the girls staircase.

Strangely she fell straight asleep when she climbed back into bed. For the first time in a long time she didn't even toss and turn.

* * *

No one would ever say that the backup Gryffindors were good at Quidditch, but they were better than the backup Hufflepuffs. Flying through the air Lily felt unstoppable. She even managed to score a few times.

The same couldn't be said for Remus, at best he wasn't clumsy and at worst... well at worst he nearly got knocked off his broom by the quaffle. There was nonetheless, a tiny crack in his stoic facade; Lily could tell even though he had no skill he was having quite a fantastic time.

The stands were nearly empty so it's not as if anyone was there to judge them; except for Robin Ridley. She finally got her chance to commentate and was actually quite good. Not Marvel good, but still, from the parts Lily heard, Robin was able to make the crowd laugh.

After nearly three hours the score was 120-40 for the Gryffindors and the snitch was mere inches away from Shaw's hand, the end was in sight. Lily however missed the end outright as she tumbled to the ground after getting hit square in the back by a bludger.

A/N

SH – So… you and Merrick? You're still going strong?

MF – You could say that, but it won't really matter once we graduate anyway.

SH – What do you mean?

MF – Nothing, just that I have plans, and I have no clue how he's going to fit into them.

Hi guys! As always I'm sorry for the wait. To clarify, all the Quidditch stuff from the last chapter was leading up to this, Lily getting the chance to play on the house team in a real game. Now you may be asking yourself, why was the Quidditch scene so short? Well, the answer is really simple, because I suck at writing Quidditch scenes… and I'm more excited for what happens in the next chapter, as a result of the game. I am sorry about it though, I'd even considered making the Quidditch game its own chapter, but I knew if I did I'd never finish it, so instead I stuck it on the end of this chapter. Speaking of chapters, number 20, wow! I can't believe I've made it this far. Thanks go to all of you who have read this story, you keep me writing.

Have a blissful day/week/month/year/life

Shaelynn


	21. Chapter 21

All credit for this magical world goes to Jo Rowling

Marlene had just awoke from a nap when Lily was brought into the infirmary and everything turned to complete chaos. She thought back to the night before when she'd last spoken to Lily. The redhead hadn't mentioned that she was going to do anything that might result in a hospital visit.

As an unconscious Lily was put on the bed next to Marlene, it had been vacated no less than an hour earlier by Mandy Matthews; she finally took into account what Lily was wearing. Quidditch gear; Lily had been playing Quidditch.

"What happened?" Marlene asked as Remus Lupin, also clad in Quidditch apparel, came into the room.

"Bludger," the Gryffindor said grimacing. "You should have seen her though Marley, she was amazing." A big grin appeared on Remus' face, and Marlene couldn't remember for the life of her the last time he'd smiled so wide.

Next came in Dorcas Meadowes and Connor, the keeper, come to think of it Marlene had no idea what his last name was. At the sight of them, even though he was still quite ill, James Potter nearly jumped out of his bed.

"Meadowes, Connor, give me the play by play, did we win? Who did you con into playing?" James clearly hadn't seen Lily yet.

"The Ferris twins," Dorcas began, "they're actually not too shabby. Wes only missed the one bludger, although he'll probably hate himself for it to his grave."

"Did anyone get hit?" James asked stupidly.

Remus and Dorcas stepped out of the way to reveal Lily. Everyone then turned their attention to the ginger but Marlene kept her eyes on James. Although he covered it up quickly, for a moment nothing but fear played out on his face.

He still loved her; was all Marlene could think.

"What are you wearing Goody?" Everyone turned to see Sirius out of bed staring across the infirmary at Shaw who had just arrived with the Ferris twins. "Please tell me you didn't lose us the match. I mean no offence but you're not exactly cut out for Quidditch."

"Think fast Black," was all Shaw said in response as a shining gold object flew from out of her hand and into Sirius'.

His jaw was left hanging as nearly the whole infirmary burst out in cheers. They were after all a large portion of Gryffindor.

"Shaw Hale," James said walking towards the girl after the cheers had quieted. "You caught the freaking snitch." He shrugged, "I don't know what else to say."

Sirius now turned his attention to Remus. "Merlin no, please tell me I didn't miss Moony on a broom."

"Sirius, James!" An excited Peter Pettigrew burst in through the door. "You'll never guess what happened in the Quidditch match!"

"Remus made a fool of himself, Lily got knocked off her broom and Shaw caught the snitch?" Sirius asked, smirking.

"How did—" at that moment Peter realized what he'd walked into.

"Lucky guess," Sirius replied, patting his friend on the back.

"Just for the record I didn't make a fool of myself." Dorcas opened her mouth to say something but instead just rolled her eyes at Remus' comment.

"All of you," began the new matron as she finished with her previous patient, "OUT."

Joining in with the group James and Sirius tried their best to make it out the door but failed miserably.

"Potter, Black, back into bed, NOW."

Hanging their heads they obeyed, for once, without complaint. After nightfall however, they returned.

As far as Marlene could tell everyone else was asleep. She had almost been but a squeak in her bed had kept her awake.

"What are you two idiots up to?" Marlene hissed.

"Coming to hang out with you obviously McKinnon." James replied as he squished in one side of her bed and Sirius squished in the other.

It was the closest she'd been to Sirius since the breakup Marlene realized. Yet somehow it wasn't terribly awkward… except in the usual James and Sirius way of course.

"We heard Poppy saying Lily would probably be awake in a few hours. It's been a few hours." Sirius whispered in her ear.

"Who's Poppy?"

"Poppy Pomfrey, the healer? Pretty bird, tight bun, scary eyes, about your height."

Marlene rolled her eyes at Sirius. "I'm pretty sure you're not supposed to call teachers by their first names."

Sirius shrugged. "Last time I checked she didn't teach any classes."

"Besides," James added, "that's never stopped you with any of the other teachers."

Sirius nodded. "True, very true, I do just love how it gets on Minerva's nerves."

Marlene couldn't stop herself from letting out a loud laugh. Surprisingly she only woke up one person.

"Marley?" Lily whispered through the dark.

Instantly the boys and Marlene were out of her bed and standing next to Lily's. "Lil how are you feeling?" James asked speaking in a soothing voice as he knelt down next to her.

"James what are you doing here?" She asked beginning to sit up. "Did I—" she shuddered, "I fell of the stupid broom didn't I?"

"That's what we've been told. I don't believe it though; I'm willing to bet a galleon that Remus pushed you." Sirius said taking a seat by Lily's feet.

"He couldn't even stay on his own broom Sirius, how do you reckon he could push me and not end up in worse shape himself?"

"You've got solid logic Lilium I'll give you that. Although you have been unconscious for four hours, your head's probably a bit messed up."

"Do you remember the game?" Marlene butted in.

Lily nodded, a huge smile growing on her face. "It was wonderful Mar; I wouldn't take it back for the world."

"That's good and all," Sirius began, "but I still feel gipped that that witch wouldn't let us play."

James chuckled from his new spot sitting beside Lily. "You do realize that's really not an insult, she is a witch."

"I've been in here a long time Potter; it messes with a bloke's head."

The conversation progressed from there, but overall it stayed sweet and innocent; two characteristics not commonly used in the lives of teenagers. The boys finally fell quiet when they realized Lily was asleep. It was cute really; even Sirius cared a great deal for the redhead.

At some point Marlene had made it back into her own bed and when James' eyes finally closed she moved over and patted the spot next to her for Sirius. They'd probably get in trouble in the morning but she wanted nothing more than to be close to him tonight.

"Don't lead a guy on McKinnon."

She smiled. "Just don't expect anything, and then you can't be led on Black."

A/N

MF – Hale are you crying?

SH – Maybe… it's just I can feel the end coming and I don't know what to expect.

MF – No one ever knows what to expect, that's part of what makes life worth living.

I don't think I've updated this fast since the early days. The reason I'm back here in only a few days is because Shaw is right, the end is near. There are still quite a few chapters left but on my side of things everything is coming to a close. I've started thinking of this story has having three main chapters, sixth year, seventh year, and life after Hogwarts. Really I guess there is still a third left but it'll mostly likely become a really depressing elongated ending that hopefully some of you aren't disappointed in. In other news, I forgot to tell you guys that I went to see Fantastic Beasts on opening night! I snuck some Bertie Bott's into the theatre and nearly died while eating a sausage flavoured one. I definitely don't recommend trying it. The movie was great though, please don't hate me for saying this but I think Queenie is my favourite character out of the whole Harry Potter universe. Although in all honesty, Charlie Weasley will permanently hold a special place in my heart as the forgotten Weasley.

Have a thrilling day/week/month/year/life because the Gilmore Girls revival is coming out in two days

Shaelynn


	22. Chapter 22

All credit for the HP universe goes to Mrs. Rowling, and this chapter goes out to Karbear10, thank you for all your reviews

In the blink of an eye it was the last day at Hogwarts before summer break. The exams had gone quite well for all of the Gryffindor seventh years. It had just been announced that Gryffindor had won the house cup, resulting in a huge party in the common room. Lily wasn't quite in the mood so she found herself going upstairs to pack.

"Ver, what are you doing up here?" Lily asked surprised when she found her dorm occupied.

"I have a lot of packing to do," Verity Flint said gesturing to the huge pile of clothes covering her bed.

"Mind if I join you?"

Verity nodded and the room fell back to silence. After all, Verity and Lily weren't ever really close. They didn't particularly dislike each other but sometimes people just didn't click. They'd never really dwelled on it before, Ver had Dorcas and Lily had Marlene, but now, the gap seemed to have become amplified.

The funny thing was the two girls had more in common than ever. If only they'd spent time talking, they would have realized before this point in time.

"Hey Lil?" Verity asked. "Have you seen my white jumper?"

"No but I'd check under Dorcas' bed if I were you. I found my hairbrush there last week; I swear she's hoarding everything imaginable under there."

"Hey Lil?" Verity asked again minutes later. "What are you going to do tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow? Heading home I guess, isn't that what we're all doing?"

Verity let out a laugh. "After that I mean. It seems like everyone's got plans, a future waiting for them. What's waiting for you?"

"A job of some sort I suppose, I don't really know."

"That makes two of us." Verity said smirking. "Dorcas is beginning her auror training in August, Shaw has that internship at the Daily Prophet, and what do I have? Nothing."

Lily nodded in agreement. "Marlene's moving to Halifax."

"Canada? Why one earth would she move to Canada?"

"If I had the choice I would leave too. Think about it, we've lived our whole lives here, everything bad that's ever happened to us has happened here."

"What about all the good?" Verity, ever the optimist, asked.

Lily shrugged, still focusing on packing her trunk. "That too, but the good so often gets outweighed by the bad. I don't remember the first time my dad said he loved me but I do remember the last time he yelled at me."

"You do remember that he loved you though, that counts for something. Anyway," she said in a less melancholy tone, "I'm all packed, I think I'll head down to the party for a bit."

Stuck in her thoughts Lily didn't even hear her leave.

* * *

The door clicked shut as Lily Evans, the last student in Hogwarts, left the building for her final time. As head girl she had just carried out her final duties and was now headed to the lone carriage waiting to go to Hogsmeade station.

Sliding into the final seat Lily looked at her companions Lucie Blythe, Auryn Sidney, and James Potter. They would've looked pretty funny if anyone was left at the school to see them. Two Hufflepuffs and two Gryffindors, four seventh years, three eighteen year olds and a seventeen year old, the classifications could go on but the point being they weren't a likely group.

"This is it." Lucie said gazing nostalgically out the window as the carriage lulled into motion. "Strange, isn't it?" When no one said anything she continued. "I mean to be honest I never thought I'd leave Hogwarts. It was home for seven years and now all of a sudden it's not."

"I reckon it still is," Auryn muttered. "It doesn't just disappear because we graduated."

"On a less depressing note, no more Charms exams."

Lily laughed at James' comment. "We all know you aced that class Potter."

"Exactly," he replied. "It was ruining my reputation. No matter how hard I tried I always got full marks."

"I wish," Auryn rolled his eyes. "With Charms and Transfiguration I was barely allowed to graduate. I don't see why it's so important, like when am I going to need to know anything about the history of magic in real life?"

"Well, if you want to become a historian," Lily mumbled.

James smirked. "Right Evans, because everyone wants to become a historian."

Lucie shrugged, blushing a little. "I've thought about it. I always liked History of Magic."

Auryn once more rolled his eyes. "You birds are crazy."

As the carriage pulled up to Hogsmeade Station Lily finally felt a pang of sadness. She hopped out of the carriage and onto the train as quickly as possible, trying not to stop because she knew if she did the feeling would intensify.

Opening the door to her usual compartment Lily found it already occupied by Marlene, Remus, Verity, Dorcas, and Connor.

"Lily," Marlene said smiling and patting the seat between her and Remus.

"Hey Mar," Lily replied embracing her friend after taking a seat.

Dorcas rolled her eyes. "Another emotional one, darn it Evans. Verity's been a basket case all morning I don't think I can put up with both of you."

"The door is right there," Connor said pointing to his left and smirking.

Dorcas opened her mouth to say a sarcastic reply when she was jolted out of her seat as the train pulled away from the station.

All Lily could think was "this is it." Upon arrival at Kings Cross she was headed home with Marlene but that would only last until the end of July. At that point Marlene would move to Halifax and it would be positively ridiculous if Lily stayed at the McKinnon's.

Marlene on the other hand was quite content to live in the here and now. She'd made that decision when she spent the night next to Sirius in the infirmary. If she stopped to worry about the future then she'd never do anything worth remembering, and a life with nothing worth remembering wasn't one Marlene McKinnon wished to lead.

With Lily settled and the train moving Marlene turned her attention back to the conversation.

"We were complete rubbish," Dorcas said, sounding slightly ticked off.

"Gryffindor's won the last six Quidditch cups, how on earth can you say that?"

"The other teams are terrible as well. Think about it, we've never won by a fantastic margin; we're all just mediocre Connor. Maybe next year as Quidditch captain you can fix things."

Connor shook his head. "I'm aiming for head boy instead."

"James did both," Verity piped in.

"Yeah well James didn't have to fill half the team. Even if I can find good—scratch that, mediocre players, they've still got to learn the plays and learn how to work as a team. A bloke would have to be crazy to take on all that."

"Poor Gideon," everyone turned to look at Marlene. She shrugged, "well it's not going to be Owen, she's too young. That leaves us with Gideon."

"Poor chap," Sirius Black said sticking his head in the car. "John, Missy Fitzroy is looking for you."

Connor nodded at Sirius and without another word he slipped out of the car. As Sirius sat down next to Remus everyone else looked around questioningly.

"John?" Marlene finally asked.

"I thought his name was Connor," Verity added.

"It is," Sirius said eyeing the group. "John Connor," he looked at Dorcas, "oh not you too Meadowes. You've played Quidditch with the guy for five years and you never bothered to learn his first name?"

She shrugged. "We go by last names on the pitch. It never seemed important."

Sirius feigned embarrassment. "I can't stand to look at any of you; I'm heading back to the other car."

That was the last time Lily Evans and Marlene McKinnon saw Sirius Black in his Hogwarts robes. Well actually that's kind of a stretch; it was the last time they saw him wearing a Gryffindor scarf. For what felt like only moments later the train ceased moving and the students began to unload, for some of them, it was the last time.

Walking across the platform with Marlene and Lauren, Lily caught sight of James. She smiled at him and he grinned back. No one noticed and even if they had they wouldn't have said anything because he was James and she was Lily. No matter how wrong it may seem it would always be right.

A/N

SH – Where are you headed now that we're done at Hogwarts?

MF – Here and there, we'll see, I have plans.

Here we are, one step closer to the end. I really need to work on JPEGTFIL so hopefully I can finish it up in the time frame I've set for this. I feel like I need to give a bit of a recap, I'm not sure if all of this will be relevant in the future chapters but I'll mention it anyway.

Lily's parents were killed by death eaters and Petunia blamed her so they are now somewhat estranged. Dorcas Meadowes is a mudblood with an older brother and a younger sister named Maridel. Shaw Hale's oldest brother Garrison was a werewolf, and her brother Turner was a year ahead of them all in Hogwarts. Marlene McKinnon's sister is Lauren and Marlene is going to live with her cousin Charlotte in Halifax where she'll work a muggle job. Ezra Abbott is dating Nicola Shacklebolt, and Marvel Fleming is dating Merrick Ross. Shaw Hale, Marvel Fleming, Robin Ridley, and Auryn Sidney are very close friends although Robin and Marvel are both hiding huge secrets.

Have a snowy day/week/month/year/life

Shaelynn


	23. Chapter 23

All credit for James, Sirius, Remus, Peter, Marlene, Lily, and Dorcas to the wonderful Jo

The invitation came three days before Marlene was to leave England. She was going to say no but then she realized it would be her last chance to say goodbye to her friends. Within the hour she and Lily had apparated to the Flint's beach house where Verity had invited them.

The last time all five Gryffindor girls had been there was the summer after third year. Right before they'd all began to grow apart.

The house appeared to look the same to Marlene as she knocked on the front door. The same blue shutters lined every window, familiar flowers were in all the boxes, and there was even still a glob of pink paint on the walkway from when the girls had painted bird houses.

When the door opened Marlene took a step back in surprise. Ezra Abbott was framed in the doorway.

"McKinnon, Evans, come on in," he said stepping out of the way.

"Ezra," Lily greeted, her red hair bobbing in a ponytail. "We didn't know you were going to be here."

He smirked. "Verity didn't think you'd come if you knew we'd all be here."

"All?" Lily questioned.

Ezra gestured for them to follow him inside. As soon as Marlene shut the door she received the answer to Lily's question. She'd recognize James Potter's and Sirius Black's voices anywhere. Down the hallway and through the kitchen was all it took to confirm her assumptions.

"Marlene, Evans," James said acknowledging their presence. He was sat between Remus Lupin and Shaw Hale who was still laughing about whatever they'd been talking about before the new arrivals came in.

Verity had conveniently left out the fact that the Gryffindor guys would also be at her beach house. Of course she had though, Lily was still a mess around James and no one new that Marlene and Sirius had reconciled. Come to think of it, Sirius probably didn't even know, Marlene had just decided a couple weeks after the infirmary encounter that it was time to move past the past. It was because of this that she sat down next to Sirius without question.

Lily on the other hand was more apprehensive. "Where's Verity?" She asked, noticeably uncomfortable.

"In the den," Ezra replied, "she's waiting for Peter and Dorcas to floo in."

It really was the whole gang Marlene thought smiling. What a way to say goodbye.

* * *

"You lot ready to head to the beach?" Verity asked half an hour later after Peter and Dorcas had joined their number. Lily was still noticeably absent.

"Race you down there?" Sirius asked Shaw. The dirty blonde smiled and was out the door before Sirius had even stood up. The others followed close behind until it was just Marlene and James left in the parlour.

"Are you coming Potter?"

He shrugged. "Where do you think Lily's gone off to?"

Marlene smiled at his constant dedication to her friend. "I'm sure she's around here somewhere, I reckon she'll come out when she's ready."

He nodded and finally got up off the couch. Walking out the backdoor James asked her one more question. "Where is she going to go once you leave?"

"My parents say she's welcome to stay, but I know she won't." Marlene paused not sure how to comfort the Marauder. "She'll be fine though James, she always is."

"My mum is really sick," he said out of nowhere as they reached the sand. "They didn't bother telling me until I got home; but anyway, she just sat me down that night and handed me her wedding ring. I said 'Mum what am I supposed to do with this?' And she just smiled at me 'James don't wait too long, you don't have forever.'" He stopped, running a hand through his hair. "I'm in love with Lily Evans. There, I said it."

"James," Marlene said her hand on his shoulder. "I know, and do you know how I know? Because I'm in love with Sirius Black. Yet I broke things off with him. Ironic isn't it? Anyway, Sirius and I just don't work. You and Lily though? You could work James, I really think you could."

Before he was able to question her anymore on what she just said, Marlene walked away.

Ten chairs were set up close to the water, half of them already occupied. Looking out to the ocean Marlene could see Sirius and Shaw splashing each other. All of a sudden she felt a pang of jealousy. The rational side of Marlene knew there was nothing going on, but part of her, the part that had just admitted its true feelings to James Potter, was scared that there was.

"Aren't you going to sit down Marlene?" Peter asked moments later when the blonde hadn't taken her eyes off the water.

Tossing her bag on the sand Marlene took the seat next to Peter. "How has your summer been?"

He shrugged. "Not bad I suppose. Remus and I have gotten out a few time but Padfoot and Prongs have been pretty dormant."

"Lily's been the same, I don't blame her really but she's going to have to face her future eventually."

At that moment Sirius came out of the ocean and ran up to Marlene. "Is Evans still inside?"

Marlene nodded and Sirius ran past her towards the house. On any other day Marlene probably would've stopped him, but today, today Lily needed a push. It was barely two minutes later when Sirius came back out of the house with Lily tossed over his shoulder. She was complaining, everyone could tell, but that didn't stop Sirius from heading straight to the water and dunking her in. Finally Marlene forced herself out of her chair.

"You miserable no good terrible prat." Lily sputtered as her head came out of the water.

"Come on Lil," Marlene said offering a hand, "don't spoil a good day."

It was a good day, actually a rather fantastic one. For nearly five hours the Gryffindors lounged around at the beach and as the sun set they sat on the Flint's patio eating dinner.

"Do you remember that time in fifth year," Verity began, "when Moaning Myrtle trapped all those firsties in the lavatory?"

James snickered. "That would be Sirius' fault; he told her that porcelain white just really wasn't her colour."

The girls gaped and Sirius rolled his eyes. "How was I supposed to know she'd take hostages?"

"She didn't really," Shaw replied. "They were just too scared to come out of the stalls."

"Brave of them to go in there in the first place," said Ezra, laughing. "I don't think Nic went in there once in all her time at school."

"Speaking of Shacklebolt, how is she?" Dorcas asked, taking a break from braiding her hair.

"You'll be seeing a lot more of her; she just got her notice that she was accepted to the auror program. Her younger brother Kingsley is starting at Hogwarts this fall and he keeps saying he'll be following in Nicola's footsteps."

"I was the same way with Bridget," Shaw said reminiscently. "When she started her healer training I swore I was going to become one too."

"I swear you gain a new sibling each day Hale." Sirius said arching his eyebrows in disbelief.

"Speaking of my siblings, Turner got engaged."

James nearly choked. "Why am I just hearing this now?"

Shaw tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "I just found out this morning. No one bothers to tell me anything anymore."

"When we went off to Hogwarts he wasn't even with someone."

"I don't know James," Shaw said clearly ticked. "I guess it's this war, one second everything's good and the next I have a Slytherin for a sister in law."

This time everyone very nearly choked. "Has he gone mad?" James asked.

"It's Turner, he's always been a little bit mad. This time he's just decided to throw his whole future away. I mean he's never even wanted to get married."

Shaw was silent after that and slowly the conversation dropped off. When they moved back into the parlour the topic was Mary Mcdonald and Reginald Cattermole who like Shaw's brother, were rushing to the alter.

* * *

Marlene wasn't sure when she nodded off but when she woke up everyone in the room had their eyes closed. She got up slowly so as not to disturb Dorcas and then adjusted the blanket that covered Remus who had a sleeping Shaw on his shoulder. Lily and James were noticeably absent.

Making her way out of the room Marlene headed to the kitchen for a glass of water. The second she walked in they burst apart and it took her a moment to realize what she'd walked in on. James had just been kissing Lily, or maybe Lily had just been kissing James. At two in the morning it wasn't clear which one had occurred.

"What in the world?" Marlene asked, rubbing her eyes.

"Marley," Lily began tentatively, trying to adjust her noticeably messier ponytail.

Marlene shook her head. "For Merlin's sake, I have a hard enough time trying to figure you two out when I've had a full night's sleep; I'm not even going to bother right now."

Heading back to the parlour Marlene took James' vacated spot next to Sirius. The Marauder stirred as she settled in but Marlene couldn't articulate any of the many things she wanted to say to him.

A/N

SH – So yeah, Turner's getting married, that's something isn't it? He wasn't really a standout at Hogwarts, I wonder if anyone remembers him.

By anyone, Shaw means you guys. Do you remember her brother Turner? He was in seventh year when Lily and the gang were in sixth. On another note, I really want to update JPEGTFIL so keep your eyes peeled for that because it might be updated before this one. Now, to the guest reviewer questioning the time line, yes Lily and James did "get together" in seventh year! In my story that takes place from the end of chapter 14 to the end of chapter 17. I think what you mean more though is that I had them broken up at the end of the last chapter. To my knowledge it is not canon that they were together the whole time, all we know is that they "got together" in seventh year. I read so much Marauder fanfiction in preparation for writing this story and everyone took it in a different direction. This is my direction, and I hope more than anything that it was a direction you all enjoyed.

Have the finest day/week/month/year/life ever

Shaelynn


	24. Chapter 24

Credit for Marlene McKinnon and Lily Evans goes to Jo Rowling

"The worst part is I didn't put two and two together. I mean I played Quidditch with Ellie multiple times, how I didn't realize she was Shaw's sister I have no clue. Shaw always calls her Ella but still, I'm a total idiot."

"Lil I didn't know Garrison was her brother. There's something about the Hale's, it's terribly crazy how easy they are to forget. Shaw could take down multiple death eaters and twenty years from now I reckon no one will remember that it was her." Marlene's voice crackled through the fire.

Lily and Marlene had been talking for almost an hour and a half, after all Marlene had left in July and it was now nearly November. This was the first time since that they'd spoken somewhat face to face, or at least voice to voice.

"On another topic, Alice and Frank eloped. The whole family is pretty upset. The Prewett's I mean. Fabian's been dating Angela for so long everyone figured he'd be married before Alice." Lily said, pacing around the room.

"Alice is only five years younger than him, and she's been dating Frank since her sixth year at Hogwarts. They had to figure it would happen sooner or later."

Lily could just barely tell that Marlene appeared to be painting her fingernails. The fire only showed their heads but Marlene had a certain look on her face that she only wore when she was painting her nails. Lily stopped for a moment and wondered what colour they were going to be. She smiled to herself, no doubt silver, Marlene always went with silver.

"James' parents are dying." Lily said out of nowhere when she'd snapped out of the nail polish trance. "Dragon Pox. He says it's getting really bad."

For a moment neither girl said anything and then Marlene finally spoke up, her facial expression no longer relating to her nails. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"I didn't know how you'd react." Lily said shrugging and casting her gaze down and away from Marlene.

"To Potter's mom dying?"

Lily paused; she had to just get it out. She'd waited much too long to tell Marlene. "No, to me telling you that I'm seeing him." The lack of response from Marlene prompted Lily to fill the silence. "I'm seeing James Potter."

* * *

"Can you believe it Lily? 1979, right around the corner. It'll be here in a blink of an eye."

It had been five months since Marlene McKinnon and Lily Evans had been on the same continent. Marlene had wanted to come home for Christmas but her sister Lauren was staying at Hogwarts so she'd decided against it. Saying that it would be no fun with just her parents at home; somehow Lily figured that wasn't the same excuse she gave to her parents for not coming home. Anyway, instead of a face to face conversation the girls found themselves settling for one of their usual fireside chats.

"Not that I won't be glad to see you, but why January? You could be here right now if you wanted to." Lily asked the confusion apparent in her voice.

"I only get so many vacation days, and James advised me to save them." Marlene smirked but Lily's eyes weren't on her in that moment. When understanding donned on the girl's face the blonde giggled.

Lily's mouth dropped in shock. "He told you?"

"He told me." Marlene said bursting from the seams with excitement for her friend. Actually for both her friends, she had no problem counting James Potter as her mate. After all, a lot of guys wouldn't have told their girl's best friend what they were planning.

"Mar?" Lily interrupted Marlene's minor daydream. The redhead now shared Marlene's smile.

"Yeah Lily?"

"I'm getting married."

* * *

"How is everyone?"

"They're fine, a little restless." Lily replied, as the fire crackled.

"Is that all I get? How is James?" Marlene was absentmindedly braiding her hair, she'd had a long week and based on the time change she really should have been in bed. It was more important that she talked to Lily though; letters didn't always get the full story across of everything she was missing out on.

"Doing better than I did when my parents died." James' parents had both succumbed to Dragon Pox, their deaths came only days apart.

"The situation is a little different Lil." Marlene said, tying an elastic around the end of her braid.

"I know, I just wish he'd cry or something, I'd know how to deal with that." Lily stopped for a moment, seemingly in a daze. "On another topic," She turned her attention back to Marlene. "Sirius misses you; I mean everyone does, but Sirius especially."

Marlene laughed. "I reckon he gets lonely in that big empty flat. Is he seeing anyone?" She wanted to slap herself in the face. Why would she say that? "Not that's it's any of my business," she quickly covered, "but I want him to be happy."

"Not that I know of." Lily didn't even take notice of the possible implications of Marlene's words. "Dorcas is though. Some muggle bloke that her mom set her up with. Her sister Maridel told me she doesn't think it'll last, and let's be honest right now it feels like nothing will last."

Lily had gotten slightly more pessimistic since their Hogwarts days, for that matter so had Marlene.

"Is that why you married James?" Marlene asked, once again not thinking of how her friend would react to her words. "Because you wanted —needed— someone to depend on."

"I said yes because I love him. I know that much. As for the rest, I really have no idea. You have a point though," Lily continued, "saying yes didn't mean it all needed to happen in two months. We could've waited."

"Do you remember why you broke up with him in seventh year? You gave me many reasons, but what it came down to was that you couldn't say you loved him." Marlene backtracked, obviously Lily loved James, but sometimes she was still curious about how they'd finally gotten together. After all she'd missed the entirety of it.

"Now I can."

"Exactly, I don't doubt your relationship at all. You love him and he loves you. I'm glad you didn't wait." Marlene sighed, but Lily couldn't hear it through the fire. She wished she could have Lily's life; Marlene's love story was quite a bit more complicated.

Lily smiled, for her Marlene's words served comfort, she'd always felt that her marriage to James was a sore spot between Mar and her. After all she had broken up with James on the same day Marlene broke up with Sirius. Lily had always felt sure of her decision because Marlene made the same one; no doubt Marlene felt the same way. There was also of course the fact that Lily didn't tell Marlene she was back with James until months after it happened. She couldn't blame Marlene for being mad about that.

There was however one more thing that Lily had been keeping from Marlene.

"It turns out I'm not very good at waiting for anything."

"Why do you reckon that?"

The redhead only paused a moment before saying, "I'm pregnant."

* * *

"They just released a new list of suspected death eaters." Lily said one day at the end of July. The fire was overheating the whole house, but Lily needed her best friend.

"Who's on it? Let me guess, that Ravenclaw bloke who attacked you at that Prewett party all those years ago."

"No Mar," Lily took a shaky breath. "But Marvel Fleming is on it."

Marlene didn't believe it. "They're wrong then, Marvel is a good person. Have you talked to any of her friends?" Marlene failed to realize how much she'd missed.

Lily sighed. "What friends. She and Shaw got into a row the summer you left. They haven't spoken since. Robin's family moved back to the United States in '79 and Auryn's been in with a new crowd ever since he started at the Ministry."

"Well what about her siblings and her dad? Surely they wouldn't abandon her."

"I don't know Marlene; I don't have all the answers." Lily was clearly more snippy than usual.

"I'm sorry Lil, it's just hard for me over here, I don't always get the full story."

"Oh Merlin!" Lily cried out in shock.

"Lily? Are you okay?" Marlene tried to see more through the fire but even magic had its faults.

When she'd regained her composure Lily said one last thing to her friend. "I think my water just broke."

* * *

"I'm coming home."

"For the summer?" Lily quietly questioned her friend as her young son slept nearby.

"For good. I quit my job and I'm nearly all packed. Can you believe I've been gone for nearly three years? So much has changed." Marlene hadn't smiled this much in months.

Lily decided to fill in some of the blanks Marlene might have. "Turner and Theodosia had a boy; they named him Garrison Blake. Oh and speaking of the Hales, James is actually just out seeing Shaw right now."

Marlene was happy about the baby but even more interested in the return of her former roommate. "Shaw's back in England?"

Lily nodded even though Marlene couldn't quite see. "She got back yesterday. No one really knows why though. She seemed to have everything figured out when she took the job; I never would've thought she'd just drop it."

"I'm willing to bet she came back for the same reason I'm coming back."

"Which is?"

"Dumbledore."

A/N

MF – Did you ever expect anything more of me?

SH – Never in my wildest dreams did I expect you to become this.

Happy Christmas Eve everyone! This is the second last chapter of LEAMMEGTM so I'm getting really sentimental. Chapter 5 of JPEGTFIL is also up and it is the final chapter of that story. I really wanted to capture the years that passed after Hogwarts. Marlene away from the war in Canada painted her nails and braided her hair; her biggest problem was that she didn't know everything that was going on in England. Lily on the other hand, was in the middle of it all, she changed a lot, becoming more "snippy" and less patient, it makes sense, especially when you consider how she was stuck in Godric's Hollow with no visitors for so long. Now I nearly forgot, I created a board on Pinterest with face claims for a few of the characters. My username is shaelynnsophia and I'd love it if you would check it out.

I hope you all enjoyed this story as much as I did and I can't wait to share the final chapter with you.

Have a merry day/week/month/year/life

Shaelynn


	25. Chapter 25

Happy Christmas J.K. Rowling, credit to you for the Harry Potter masterpiece

Every story ends, and so does every life. Sometimes in an unlucky case, the two coincide. When that happens, all that we're left with are the memories. The dreams and wishes for what could have been or what should have been. That only lasts so long though; we've got to face reality eventually. Just this once, let's face it together.

After all, we embarked on this journey together, we started at the beginning, and now here we are, on the final chapter. What an ending, what a way to say goodbye. Now without further ado, I bring to you the ending of Lily Evans and Marlene McKinnon's Easy Guide to Marauding.

In May 1979 Ezra Abbott was kidnapped. They never did find the body. His poor family was given no closure. He was the first of the group to go but by no means the last.

"We found this blood traitor rooting around Lestrange's back alley." A raspy voice sputtered.

Ezra's eyes were swollen shut as he lay discarded on the cold stone floor. Wishing for the end to come, wishing for the pain to cease.

He'd accepted the job even though he had no experience. It should have gone to an auror but the ministry was awfully short on them these days. It didn't seem that bad, not at first, a stakeout of sorts. Then he made the mistake of getting out of his car. He thought no one was home, he was mistaken.

When a wand pressed into his trachea he had one last fleeting thought of everything he could've had with Nicola. The kids they might have had, the grandkids too. His life was a happy story with a sad ending.

* * *

Next was Verity Flint and Jessamine Jones; in January of 1980 they were caught in the wrong place at the wrong time. A small wizarding town just outside of Liverpool was targeted by a group of Death Eaters. Seven innocents died, Verity and Jessamine among them.

"What's going on?" Verity asked turning to her unlikely companion for the day.

"Oh my Merlin," the taller girl said reaching into her pocket and pulling out her wand. "There's Death Eaters, up the street. Why aren't they attacking? They're going to attack."

Verity tried to spot them but unlike Jessamine she couldn't see over the chaos. Ver believed her though, death eaters always attacked, something was going to happen. There was no avoiding it.

The Jones' and the Flint's lived on opposite ends of the town. Jessamine's sister Hestia had chosen to stay home that morning, Hestia survived. Jessamine on the other hand had gone out, to the new robes store, and it was there that she happened upon Verity Flint.

Now out in the crowed street the girls met their final battle. Separated within moments once the attack started, Verity found herself at the heart of the battle. When for a single moment a gap in the crowd appeared Verity cried out. Jessamine had fallen to the ground like an unwanted rag doll.

It was in that moment, when she let the slightest emotion in, that the Avada Kedavra curse took down Verity Flint.

* * *

It wasn't until the end of that year, December to be exact, that the brave Nicola Shacklebolt took her last breath. It was a planned auror raid on a known death eater hideout. Needless to say, the battle did not go the way of the aurors.

"Dorcas!" Nicola called out to the nearby girl. When she had her attention she continued. "You've got to go call for reinforcements."

Dorcas looked bewildered. "Then go do it Shacklebolt."

Nicola shook her head. "I can't Dorcas, just trust me and go do it. There's no more time."

Finally Dorcas departed the room leaving Nicola alone panting for breath.

Nic had never been more scared in her life but the fear was rather pointless, she knew she was going to die. She got Dorcas out though, she saved Dorcas' life.

When the Death Eaters stormed the room it didn't matter that Nicola's feet were physically stuck to the floor. She still killed two of them. When finally the third got the idea of going behind her where she couldn't turn, Nicola was ready. She'd come to peace with it, she was ready to die.

* * *

Fast forward to July 1981, the McKinnon's house.

She knew they were dead, and she knew soon she would be too. No one survived, not after an encounter like this.

The Death Eaters had come to her parents' house. No sooner had Mr. McKinnon opened the door then he lay on the ground motionless.

Marlene had to admit, Avada Kedavra was a beautiful spell. The way it so easily sucked every last drop of life out of a person was remarkable. That was the fear talking though. If she could rationalize it maybe it wouldn't be so scary.

The female Death Eater approached Marlene, and through her movement Mar could see Lauren's body. Her skin reminiscent of a ghost, her hazel eyes still gazing without actually seeing, Lauren McKinnon had so much life left in her. Then in one moment it was all taken; leaving only a shell behind, a mere symbol of everything Lauren had been.

It was time. Marlene knew it as the death eater stopped in front of her. Yet she held out hope, because she knew this girl. She'd gone to school with her for seven years. That had to mean something, but opening her mouth Marlene couldn't articulate all that they'd shared.

Instead the Death Eater filled the silence. "I am not a good person."

Tears began to run down Marlene's face. There was nothing she could do, but she had to try. "You don't have to do this Marvel." The name echoed through the silent room. "You can get through this, don't let it destroy you."

"It already has." Marvel's last words were only a whisper as she slowly pulled out her wand.

When Sirius arrived by sheer luck there was a smidgen of life left in Marlene. He immediately ran to her cradling her head in his lap.

"Mar please, come back to me." The pure emotion he displayed was something that had never been vocalized by Sirius Black, and for that matter, would never be quite similarly captured.

Marlene's eyes fluttered. "She didn't the curse she could've." Her sentence made absolutely no sense to Sirius. "That's hope."

"Mar just stay with me, please."

"I can't." This time her eyes made no movement.

Tears rolled down Sirius' face. "I was coming to ask you something Mar," he said stroking her hair. "I want you to marry me Marlene."

"No." She tried to shake her head but simply had no more strength left to do so.

He laughed, even in her delirious state Marlene noted how beautiful a sound it was. "It wasn't a yes or no question Mar."

"Find someone."

"I have, and I love you Marlene McKinnon, I always will."

"Me too; goodnight Black."

Sirius Black loved Marlene McKinnon, and in that moment he learned that pain wasn't in dying, but in being the one left behind.

* * *

Dorcas Meadowes made it until the end of August. They'd found where Voldemort was stationed, they being the Order of the Phoenix. Somehow Dorcas was the one that came face to face with him.

She duelled the man himself, and Merlin she almost won.

"Tom Riddle," she said as her wand lay far out of reach and his touched her throat. "Not a very scary name if you ask me."

"Have you looked at your own? Dorcas Meadowes? What awful wench would bestow that name on a child?"

She smiled. "Ah, so you've heard of me."

* * *

The Prewett brothers went down like heroes. The Death Eater body count was the only proof of that however, none of the good guys made it out alive that day. It was a mission for the Order, the point of that being, they knew what they were walking into.

"There's one behind you Gid!" Fabian called out.

They were surrounded. The other Order members were nowhere to be seen. Both brothers knew what that meant.

"Hey Fabian?"

"Yeah?" The older brother replied while deflecting a hex.

"It's been a pleasure," Gideon was forced to pause as he sent a lethal spell towards a death eater. "Being your brother."

Even though Gideon couldn't see, Fabian smiled. "Same here little brother. There's no one I'd rather have beside me right now."

They were lucky, immensely lucky. Two Death Eaters had somewhat synchronized spells. No one ever knew what Prewett brother died first.

* * *

Marvel Fleming met her time in early October. She'd forgotten to watch her back. Ironic really, when you realize she always knew they'd come.

"Marvel," a voice called out from behind her. She turned to see her brother, Miles to be specific.

It wasn't just him however, Shaw was there too, and so was another familiar face. Marvel Fleming didn't scare easy, but her wand was in her bag and Robin Ridley's was already in the girl's hand.

"Miles, what's it been, two years?" She asked her eyebrows arching. "Goody Hale, I heard you're poised to be the newest Fleming."

Miles stepped protectively in front of Shaw, it was true, the two were engaged.

"If it isn't Robin Ridley," Marvel said turning on the girl, clearly not finished. "I must be pretty important if you came back to England."

"Marvel," Shaw snapped moving past Miles. "What is this?" She paused, "I know you killed Marlene." This was said so quietly that Miles and Robin couldn't hear it.

Marvel really didn't care who heard. How she killed Marlene was a point of weakness, but killing her showed only Marvel's strength. "Are you going to let Ridley do your dirty work? She is a Slytherin, they tend to be born to kill."

"I was wrong," Shaw whispered just loud enough for the others to hear. "She's too far gone," all of this was said as the girls were locked in a stare. Shaw refused to blink. "She won't redeem herself. Don't say I never gave you a choice Marvel."

Shaw turned her back and Auryn Sidney raised his wand from behind Marvel. He worked with the Ministry of Magic, it had to be him.

At 9:33 pm Marvel Fleming's body clattered to the ground leaving both relief and pain in its path.

* * *

James Potter died on a Saturday night. No words passed between him and Voldemort, they didn't need to speak.

Even without a wand, James didn't falter. Even knowing exactly how it would end he stared Voldemort down until the end.

If only someone had been there to see it. To see that James Potter, childhood prankster, had more courage in that single moment than most people do in their whole lives. Anyone can hear about how James died to save his wife and son, but to really understand the raw emotion in that instant, you would've had to be there.

James wasn't scared for himself. He was scared for his family. The worst Voldemort could do to him was not killing James himself, but killing Lily and Harry.

He already knew that's what everything was coming down to, but with no wand James felt like a failure. He failed his family and he realized that a part of him felt like he'd failed Peter too.

When James Potter died the Marauders disbanded. Not because he was dead but because Peter had felt the need to betray him, and thus betray the group. It was the end of an era, the Marauders era.

* * *

Lily Evans died too; that fretful Saturday night. When Voldemort found her with Harry he said one thing to her. One thing that would've broken the prophecy, one thing that would've ensured the war continued on far past that night.

"Sacrifice the child," he hissed. "You may live, but you must sacrifice the child."

Lily Evans didn't do it, because although she would always be Lily Evans, she was now also Lily Potter. The wife of James Potter, who she knew in that moment had done everything in his power to save her and their son. Lily Potter was also the mother of Harry Potter, and she would do anything and everything in her power to protect him.

When Lily Evans died the war ended. She was alone with no one to hold her. It wasn't poetic like Marlene's death, or heartbreaking like Marvel's, it just was.

* * *

Last came Shaw Hale on November 1st. She went to find Sirius, not because she thought he was the secret keeper, but because she knew he wasn't. When she finally found him he had Peter cornered.

Sirius radiated only anger, she had to be the voice of reason. "Peter," she began carefully. "Just tell us what happened."

"He sold them out Shaw," Sirius yelled his face wet with tears; Shaw had no doubt she looked the same. "He told Voldemort how to find them, and all to save himself." Shaw had never seen Sirius so vulnerable before. She was almost scared of what he might do, almost. "I always knew you were a coward Peter but I never thought it would come to this." Sirius had quieted down near the end but many muggles had stopped to watch the altercation.

"It was him," Peter finally responded pointing to Sirius. "You killed James and Lily, Dumbledore knows that you were to be secret keeper." Peter looked as if he actually believed his own words, and that almost made Shaw believe him, almost.

Of course Peter had no clue as to the amount of Shaw's knowledge, but he shouldn't have expected Sirius to go quietly. Yet Sirius did, and it became clear to Shaw that Sirius blamed himself. In his mind he should've been the Potter's secret keeper, he never would've broken.

"Peter Pettigrew, the meek one, the Marauder everyone always forgot. You didn't want to be forgotten anymore, did you?" Shaw asked quietly as one more tear rolled down her face.

"Shaw," Peter said so quietly that the muggles couldn't hear. "You should go; this has nothing to do with you." A part of Peter still cared. A part of him would no doubt always care, but a part was not enough to save Lily and James.

She smiled, "I can't do that Peter, I unlike you am not a coward."

"Listen to him Hale," Sirius said, his glare fixed on Peter.

"Sirius Orion Black, this was not your fault." She said another tear rolling down her cheek. "You're going to blame yourself for a lot of years to come, but know that I won't." She took a shaky breath. "There's only one way this is going to end, know that I'm not blaming you for it."

Sirius didn't have time to reply. He looked puzzled, but at the last moment he put the pieces together. He tried to save her, for Sirius was nothing if not selfless. Yes he could be vain and an occasional snob, but he was more than that. He tried to save her, so let it be forever remembered that he almost saved Shaw Hale, almost.

She wasn't fearful in the end, she knew what was going to happen, Shaw always did. This time though it was because she was to blame. Three days earlier Peter had come over. He'd expressed interest in the piece she wrote for the Prophet about the blasting curse. She'd told him about it.

The story of Shaw Hale was over now, and she was the only one to blame.

A/N

MF – I'm so sorry Hale.

SH – Don't be, everything ends eventually.

How to say goodbye, I really don't know. The Marlene scene brought tears to my eyes twice. The Shaw scene is also a big one for me. Shaw is based off of me; Shaw always knows everything because I know everything. Her farewell is my farewell. Another thing, Marvel's time of death is exactly when I wrote it, 9:33 pm. A lot happens in this chapter, did I keep true to canon? Probably not. Could I tell you what hex or curse I imagined to be the cause of Nicola's stuck feet? No, but I can tell you how she felt in that moment. To me that's the most important part, the emotions. I hope I captured them justly. Now it's time to say goodbye. The longest and the last chapter of the story released on Christmas Day, I think this is a pretty great way to end it.

Goodbye and Merry Christmas

Shaelynn


End file.
